Just Between Us
by Sui Cide In Stinct
Summary: Kita tak menyadari. Setiap yang kita lalui menjadi repetisi. Tak peduli menyangkal berulang kali. Berujung utopia tanpa esensi. Kita hampir mati. SasuNaru. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

REI-CHAN YUKI

Present.

JUST BETWEEN US

Disclaimer: ada yang tau kapan bang Masashi Kishimoto lahir? Pengen balik ke masa lalu biar Naruto jadi milik saya..*Plak*

Pairing: SasuNaru

Genre: Romance, Angst.

Rate: T

Warning: *muka seram* YAOI. Khukhukhu *ketawa ala hiruma**Plak* AU, OOC, chara death, Dan Lupa Lagi *plak*

* * *

-PROLOG-

_Saat ini yang bisa kulakukan hanya bersembunyi_

"sedang apa kau, Dobe?"

"Teme, diam!"

"kau hanya bisa lari,"

"memangnya kenapa?"

_Lari dari semua kenyataan_

"terus saja kau sembunyi, payah!"

"apa pedulimu, teme!"

_Hanya kau yang mengerti_

"tinggalah lebih lama disini. Kumohon."

"maaf.."

_Lebih baik seperti ini saja daripada aku harus melihat kepalsuan._

"selamat Naruto-sama.."

"anda hebat.."

"tentu saja, pewaris Namikaze Corp. memang harus hebat.."

_Saat ku berharap lebih, kenapa malah harus berakhir._

"jangan harap aku menyetujui rencanamu."

"tapi.. Tousama.."

"TIDAK!"

_Sudahlah, biarkan saja aku sendiri dalam kegelapan_

"akhiri saja.."

"sekali dobe, tetap saja dobe! Kenapa kau menyerah?"

"tak ada gunanya Teme.."

_Biar saja aku sendirian, tak perlu dekati aku, biarkan saja aku kesepian._

"pembohong…"

"maaf, Naruto.."

_Memangnya apa arti diriku bagi semua orang, tak ada aku pun tak akan memberi rasa kehilangan._

"ajak aku pergi.."

"tidak, kau tidak boleh ikut.."

"Teme, mereka tak seperti kau.. kumohon aku ingin ikut denganmu.."

_Akan selalu ada permulaan dalam sebuah kisah._

"siapa kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?"

"Namikaze Naruto."

_Dan akan ada akhirnya._

"sampai jumpa, Sasuke."

"tidak. Naruto. Selamat tinggal."

"aku tak akan mengucapkan itu."

_Begitupun dengan kita yang terjebak dalam kepedihan._

_Mengapa hanya janji yang tersisa?_

_Janji yang bahkan tak akan bisa ditepati._

_Benarkan?_

"Teme.. ah, tidak. Maksudku Uchiha Sasuke."

"maaf. Aku bukan Uchiha Sasuke."

"ya, aku tahu. Karena dia tak mungkin ada disini."

_Benarkan?_

_Tak ada lagi yang tersisa diantara kita selain air mata._

"Sasuke.. kenapa kau harus pergi? Kenapa aku harus mengenalmu?"

_Disini aku kesepian._

_Kau dengar aku? Bawa aku pergi bersamamu._

"Teme. Disini tak ada yang sepertimu, mereka hanya mendekatiku untuk memanfaatkanku saja."

_Kenapa harus berakhir secepat ini?_

"Aku masih ingin melihatmu.."

_Kau dengar aku?_

_Mengapa kisah kita tak seperti orang lain._

_Kenapa kita tak bersama?_

"Dengar ya, Teme!"

"hn"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

_Benarkah kisah ini berakhir begitu saja._

_Tanpa sempat ku ucapkan kalau aku ingin bersamamu selamanya._

_Aku tak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Takkan pernah._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: First time we meet

Entah fic ini akan sebagus prolognya atau tidak XP

Balasan review ada dibawah, tungguin yaa ^_^b

* * *

Disclaimer: ada yang tahu kapan Masashi Kishimoto lahir? Pengen balik ke masa lalu biar Naruto jadi milik saya *Plak*

Pairing: SasuNaru. Slight NejiGaa. Dan akan bertambah seiring jalannya cerita.

Rate: T

Warning: *muka seram* YAOI khukhukhu *ketawa ala Hiruma* *Plak* OOC, AU, POV gonta-ganti, Flashback tanpa pemberitahuan, Dan Lupa Lagi *Plak*

Age description:

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara: 16

Neji: 19

Minato: *ngitung jari* berapa ya? *Plak*

Akan bertambah seiring jalannya cerita.

* * *

_Mengapa tak sejak dulu kita bertemu._

_Sebelum mereka punya alasan untuk memisahkan kita._

_Jika terlanjur seperti ini kita pun tak bisa mengelak._

_Mereka sama sekali tak ingin kita bersama._

_Kenapa kita tak bisa mengubah masa lalu untuk menghapus alasan itu.

* * *

_

**Rei-Chan Yuki**

Present.

**Just Between Us**

Chapter 1

-Minato POV-

Maaf. Akulah yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini. Akulah yang telah membuatmu harus mengalami nasib ini. Karena aku. Semua karena aku. Kau pantas menyalahkanku. Maki saja aku. Tapi kumohon, jangan seperti sekarang ini. Jangan kau diamkan aku seolah tak ada aku yang selalu memperhatikanmu. Jangan menganggap dunia ini sudah tak berarti. Tak apa jika kau membenciku, tapi kumohon. Bicaralah padaku, Anakku.

Jangan kau terus diam disana, menatap langit dengan perasaan hampa. Jangan bicara kau ingin menyusulnya. Jangan tinggalkan aku dan Kakakmu. Kembalilah seperti dulu. Anggap saja kau tak pernah mengenal orang itu. Bencilah aku seperti dulu.

Tak ada gunanya kau menunggunya, Dia tak akan pernah kembali padamu, Naruto. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Meski kau sudah kehabisan air mata tuk menangisinya.

"Naruto-Sama." Ah, itu dia. Neji. Bujuk dia untuk berhenti bersikap seperti itu.

"Gaara ingin bicara dengan anda." Sabaku No Gaara. Temanmu, Naruto. Bukankah dulu kau sering bicara dengannya. Kenapa kali ini kau tak bicara apapun dengannya.

"Aku dan Neji akan pergi ke Suna. Doakan aku supaya hubunganku dan Neji mendapat persetujuan dari Tousama." Bahkan saat Gaara memberimu seulas senyum, kau masih tak meresponnya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Naruto. Sampai jumpa." Dan saat dia berpamitan padamu, kau masih tak bergeming. Menatap kepergiannya pun tidak.

'Tousama."

"Ya."

"Ano.. Naruto.. Sebaiknya kita membawanya masuk. Sepertinya akan turun hujan."

Hujan ya. Naruto, kau tak lihat langit mendung itu? Kenapa kau masih diam disana? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau tatap dari langit mendung itu? Jangan bilang kau sedang membayangkan Dia lewat langit itu, Naruto.

Tes.. Tes.. Kini hujan turun. Kau merasakannya bukan? Kau kedinginan, Naruto. Aku tahu.

"Apa aku harus mengajaknya masuk, Tousama?"

"Ya." _Jangan biarkan aku melihatnya lebih terpuruk dari ini._

"Naruto. Ayo masuk. Kau bisa sakit kalau berdiri disini terus."

Saat Kakakmu menghampirimu, kau tetap diam dan menurut. Kau seakan sudah tak mempunyai jiwa lagi, Naruto. Ah, ya aku ingat. Karena jiwamu memang sudah pergi, Naruto. Karena bagimu, Dia adalah jiwamu. Kau hanya raga yang di titipi hati olehnya.

"Naruto, Istirahatlah. Kau terlihat lelah."

Kau hanya mengikuti saran Kakakmu. Tanpa kata keluar dari bibirmu, kau menutup matamu. Entah kau benar-benar terlelap atau kau hanya mencoba memusatkan pikiranmu untuk kembali mengingat Dia.

Kau bukan lagi Naruto yang dulu. Naruto yang dulu takkan membiarkan aku mengusap kepalamu seperti ini. Tak akan membiarkan aku menatapmu lekat seperti ini. Naruto yang dulu akan segera menepis tanganku yang mencoba menyentuhmu. Naruto yang dulu akan segera menghindar saat kau tahu aku akan menemuimu.

Maaf. Maaf. Maaf aku membuatmu kehilangan jiwamu. Maaf aku menghancurkan hidupmu karena keegoisanku. Maaf aku membuatmu menderita karena sumpahku. Maafkan aku terlalu menuntutmu seperti Kakakmu.

.

.

.

_Karena aku tak lebih dari sebuah alat._

_Alat untukmu meraih apa yang kau mau._

_Karena kau tak memandangku sebagai apa yang kau miliki._

_Aku hanya alat yang bisa kau manfaatkan._

_Jika aku tak seperti yang kau inginkan, kau akan membuangku._

_Takkan ada penyesalan darimu._

_Karena tak ada artinya diriku dimatamu._

_Selain alat untukmu mengggapai yang kau mau._

"Mulai sekarang, namamu bukan lagi Uzumaki. Buang saja nama itu. Karena sekarang namamu adalah Namikaze. Mengerti."

"Mengerti, Tousama." Anak berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menunduk pada sosok dihadapannya. Masih sedikit tak mengerti saat ada seseorang berambut coklat dan bermata lavender mengajaknya pergi dari kelasnya, lalu tiba-tiba dia diantar ke sebuah rumah yang lebih mewah dari Uzumaki Mansion, rumahnya.

Dia akui orang yang ada di depannya memang sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Rambut pirangnya, mata birunya, sama. Yang membuatnya ragu adalah apa benar dia Ayahnya? Bukankah Ibunya bilang Ayahnya sudah pergi jauh. Dan kalau benar, kenapa baru sekarang Ayahnya mencarinya. Kenapa dulu Ayahnya sama sekali tak pernah memberi kabar padanya?

"Kenapa dengan pipimu? Seingatku saat kau lahir, kau tak punya tanda itu di pipimu."

Pemuda pirang itu segera menyentuh pipinya yang terdapat tiga garis seperti kumis kucing. Memang bukan tanda lahir. Tiga garis itu dia dapat sewaktu berumur dua belas tahun. Saat dia tidak sengaja membuat kesalahan, lalu Neneknya murka dan menghukumnya. Dengan pisau kecil Neneknya menggoreskan mata pisau di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tidak terkecuali di pipinya.

"Minato-Sama. Persiapan pesta nanti malam sudah selesai." Orang yang sudah ia ketahui bernama Neji muncul lagi di depan pintu kamar err.. mungkin itu akan menjadi kamarnya.

"Kerja bagus, Neji. Dan kau, Naruto. Bersiaplah untuk nanti malam. Jaga sikapmu. Jangan sampai kau mempermalukan aku. Mulai hari ini kau adalah pewaris dari keluarga Namikaze. Lupakan kau pernah menjadi anggota keluarga Uzumaki. Jangan ada hubungan lagi dengan mereka. Ingat itu."

"Baik, Tousama."

"Aku dengar kau juga pandai memainkan biola, nanti malam tunjukan kemampuanmu. Aku ingin lihat apa kemampuanmu sama dengan Kakakmu." Lagi, sejak dia menginjakkan kakinya ke rumah itu yang dibicarakan hanya Kakaknya. Belum pernah Ayahnya berbicara tentang dirinya ataupun Ibunya. _Apa tak ada yang bisa dibicarakan dariku._

"Neji. Apa kau mengundang mereka?"

_Mereka. Siapa?_

"Maksud anda... Mereka… Uzumaki atau…"

"Bukan. Ini bukan soal Uzumaki."

_Bukan keluarga Kaasan?_

"Ah, mereka. Tidak Minato-Sama."

"Baguslah. Aku tak ingin malam nanti dikacaukan oleh mereka."

_Sebenarnya siapa yang Tousama sebut 'mereka'?_

"Ng.. Tousama."

"Bicaranya nanti saja, Naruto. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." Ia pun keluar dari kamar Naruto diikuti Neji.

Bahkan hanya untuk bertanya sekali saja tak bisa. Lalu untuk apa dia ada disana. Apakah hanya untuk diperkenalkan sebagai pengganti Kakaknya selama Kakaknya tidak ada. Atau Ayahnya hanya ingin menunjukan pada para Uzumaki kalau mereka telah kalah karena dirinyalah yang mendapatkan Naruto.

Dia benar-benar tak mengerti. Sangat tak mengerti sampai dia mengacak rambut pirangnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Kaasan.. Perjanjian.. Warisan.." naruto terus menggumam.

"Naruto-Sama." Terdengar suara seorang wanita mengetuk pintu.

"Naruto-Sama." Ulangnya. Lalu pintu berderit dan menampakkan sosok wanita yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu.

"Permisi, Naruto-Sama. Saya diperintahkan Minato-Sama mengantar pakaian anda untuk nanti malam." Wanita itu membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih. Namamu-"

"Nama saya Shizune, Naruto-Sama." Jawabnya sembari menyerahkan pakaian Naruto yang berwarna putih.

"Terima kasih, Shizune."

"itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya, Naruto-Sama."

"Shizune, apa kau tahu sesuatu. Tentang.. Orang yang dibenci Tousama misalnya?"

"Yang saya ketahui, ya ada orang yang dibenci oleh Minato-Sama."

"Kenapa Tousama membencinya?"

"Karena orang itu sudah membuat Kakak anda koma di rumah sakit."

Begitu ya. Kakaknya terluka, dan Ayahnya langsung membenci orang yang menyebabkan Kakaknya terluka. Tapi jika dirinya terluka, Naruto tidak yakin Ayahnya akan melakukan hal yang sama. _Sebegitu jauhkah perbedaanku dengan Nii-san._

"Shizune-san. Aku rasa kau sudah terlalu banyak bicara."

Naruto dan Shizune menoleh ke asal suara. Neji. Dia berdiri dengan melipat tangan di dada. Matanya menatap tajam pada Shizune yang kini gelagapan.

"Biar urusan pribadi ini diceritakan langsung oleh Minato-Sama. Sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja saja."

Tanpa membantah Shizune keluar dari kamar Naruto setelah mebungkuk hormat padanya.

"Permisi, Naruto-sama." Naruto hanya mengangguk untuk membalas Neji.

Dia sendirian lagi. Apalagi sekarang? Pestanya akan dimulai jam 6 nanti. Masih ada waktu beberapa jam sebelum dimulai. Haruskah ia lari saja dari tempat itu. Pulang ke rumahnya dan disambut dengan tatapan tidak suka dari semua keluarganya. Atau tetap tinggal dan menerima bahwa sekarang ia adalah anggota keluarga Namikaze. Rasanya pilihan manapun tak ada yang menguntungkannya.

.

.

.

_Mengapa secepat ini harus aku lupakan._

_Mengapa secepat ini harus aku tinggalkan._

_Mengapa waktuku tak seperti yang lainnya._

_Tak bisakah aku menukar dengan sesuatu_

_Agar aku bisa hidup lebih lama dari ini._

_Aku tak ingin mengambil jiwanya._

_Dan meninggalkan hatiku untuknya._

_Aku ingin jiwaku dan jiwanya, hatiku dan hatinya, ragaku dan raganya._

_Tetap satu. Tetap melengkapi. Tetap melindungi._

_Tetap ada sampai aku dan dia tak bisa bertahan lagi._

Tempat ini. Entah kapan aku takkan bisa datang ke tempat ini lagi. Tanah ini. Angin ini. Cahaya ini. Semua kenanganku disini. Semua tak bisa aku lupakan. Sebentar lagi semua ini harus kutinggalkan.

"_Tousan.._"

"_Itachi, dokter bilang Sasuke hanya bisa bertahan kurang dari satu tahun._"

Sudah cukup. Hentikan itu. Aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi. Jangan ingatkan aku tentang batas waktuku. Berhentilah. _Jangan teruskan. Aku tahu aku tak punya harapan. Tapi berhenti mengingatkan aku akan kematianku._

Melodi. Melodi yang kudengar terus mengalun lembut. Membawa jiwaku pada ketenangan yang dalam. Melodi yang merasuki pikiranku. Merantai diriku untuk terus mendengarnya. Seseorang, siapapun. Jangan hentikan melodi ini. Biarkan aku mendengarnya. Sebelum aku tak bisa.

"Maaf, aku kira tak ada orang. Aku mengganggu ya?" Melodi itu berhenti menyisakan sepasang saphire biru yang menatapku. Benar-benar mata yang indah. Warna biru cerah yang bahkan mengalahkan warna langit dan lautan.

"Teruskan saja."

Mata biru itu kemudian menatapku bingung. Aku menghela nafasku. Dia tak mengerti ya.

"Permainan biolamu. Teruskan saja. Tidak apa-apa." Jelasku. Lalu dia tersenyum, duduk bersandar pada pohon sama denganku dan dia mulai memainkan biolanya.

_Begini saja. Biarkan begini saja. Biarkan aku mendengar melodi yang kau mainkan._

Rambut pirangnya sesekali bergerak karena hembusan angin. Matanya terpejam menghayati setiap nada yang keluar dari gesekan biolanya. Tak lama bibirnya pun ikut bergerak menambahkan lagu untuk nadanya. Membuatku semakin terlarut dalam ketenangan juga terjerat oleh hipnotis wajah manisnya. Rambut pirangnya yang secerah mentari, mata birunya yang seindah langit siang, kulit tan-nya, dan tiga garis seperti bekas cakaran di masing-masing pipinya memperindah rupanya.

Aku pun ikut memejamkan mataku dan bernyanyi bersamanya. Hari yang berbeda. Angin yang berbeda. Kenyamanan yang berbeda. Semuanya terasa berbeda saat kini aku bersamanya. Akankah hari ini akan terulang. Kami-Sama akankah kau mendengar permintaanku. Biarkan aku bersamanya. Biarkan aku terus bersamanya.

"Kau menangis?" Permainannya berhenti. Dan mata biru itu menatapku lagi.

"Tidak." Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Karena aku tak ingin dia tahu bahwa, Ya aku memang menangis.

Menangisi keadaanku yang terlalu lemah untuk mengubah hidupku. Menangisi diriku yang terlalu lemah untuk terus berada di dunia ini.

"Sungguh?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan membuatnya tampak lebih manis dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Hn."

"Bicaramu irit sekali." Dia tertawa pelan.

"Kau.."

"Hmm…" Dia menunggu aku berbicara. Tapi aku bahkan lupa cara bernafas saat dia menunjukan ekspresi polosnya lagi. _Ayo bicara. Hanya komentar, kan? Bukan sedang berusaha mengajaknya kencan._

"Permainanmu bagus." Hanya itu yang bisa aku suarakan.

"Tapi segini tidak cukup. Kemampuanku masih belum melampaui Nii-san. Setidaknya begitu kata Tousama." wajahnya tampak murung. _Hei, kenapa aku harus melihat wajah sedihmu._

"Sedikit lagi. Hanya improvisasi yang kau perlukan." Kau hanya butuh dukungan. Dan aku akan senang hati mendukungmu.

"Kau kedinginan ya?" dia melepas syal hitamnya dan melilitkannya pada leherku. Aku tertegun. Dia bahkan belum mengenalku, tapi dia sudah begitu baik padaku.

"kau siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?"

"Namikaze Naruto." Seulas senyum terpahat kembali diwajahnya. Dia kemudian beralih menatap mentari yang mulai tenggelam.

"Sudah sore. Aku harus pulang sekarang, Sasuke. Tousama pasti menungguku." Dia bangkit dan meraih biolanya.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke."

"Besok." Tambahku. Sekali lagi, senyum terpasang di wajahnya. Yah, tampaknya dia mengerti. Besok aku akan ada disini untuk menemaninya. Untuk mendengarkan alunan melodinya. Untuk mengenalnya.

Dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya yang mulai menjauh. Tak bisa menahannya. Karena aku tahu esok dia akan ada disini bersamaku. _Kami-sama, terima kasih karena kau biarkan aku bertemu dengan malaikat seperti dia._

.

.

.

-Minato's POV-

Kau bahkan menangis untuknya saat kau tidur. Sungguh Naruto. Aku sangat bersalah padamu. Aku tak seharusnya menghapus senyum diwajahmu.

Tak bisakah kau lupakan dia, Naruto. Ini sudah sangat lama sejak dia meninggalkanmu. Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu. Jangan sebut nama dia lagi, Naruto. Kembalilah menjadi kau yang dulu. Lepaskan hati yang selalu kau jaga itu, Naruto. Sampai kapan pun Dia takkan kembali padamu. Mengertilah, Naruto. Mengertilah. Percuma kau lakukan ini. Percuma. Percuma kau menantinya.

"Sasuke…"

.

.

-To be Continued-

* * *

*tengok kanak kiri* mana yang romance? Mana yang angst? Kenapa fic ini gaje berat? Dan kenapa pula Rei bikin fic ini jauuhhh dari prolognya?

Semoga readers sekalian tidak terlanjur illfeel karena chapter pertama ini. *sujud-sujud* next chapter Rei janji akan lebih membuat yang lebih kerasa romance sama angst-nya. Tapi itu juga kalau Rei bisa. *Di lempar sendal*

* * *

Balas review ah..

Untuk **FBSN Team**. Makasiiiiiihhh banget udah ngingetin Rei. Ya, Rei ngaku Rei emang gak tahu menahu soal cara penempatan huruf besar kecil dimana aja. Lain kali Rei akan lebih teliti.

**SNS Lover: **Hhehe… Rei Cuma berbakat bikin prolog senpai. Fic-nya sih belum tentu. Sad ending aja deh,, Rei udah keseringan bikin fic Happy ending. Soal berapa chapternya Rei juga gak tau.. hehe.. biarkan mengalir aja *Sungai kali*

**Lillya Hozikawa: **kan nyamain ama keadaan. Rei kan pendek, jadi prolognya ikutan pendek juga. *alasan* Rei usahain deh buat update kilatnya.

**Mechakucha no aoi neko:** salam kenal juga dari Rei, mecha senpai. Ia nih udah update kan.. jangan illfeel dulu ya kalo fic-nya jauh dari prolognya..

* * *

Review lagi? Mau ya.. *Puppy eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

Kei: minna… chapter ini saya yang ngasih a/n soalnya Nee-chan harus belajar matematika biar nilainya gak dapet 50 lagi kaya waktu UTS… *tampared*

Author: JANGAN BUKA-BUKA AIB!

Kei: Nee-chan sih males dapet nilai jadi setengahnya kan..

Author: enak aja belajar dari pagi sampe malem itu namanya males haa~h!

Kei: belajar apanya? Nulis lirik lagu itu namanya belajar ya?

Author: ketauan (-_-)' *ngumpet dibalik buku matematika*

* * *

Disclaimer: Nee-chan pengen banget jadi anaknya Kishimoto-sama biar nantinya Naruto diwarisin ama Nee-chan

Rate: T (Nee-chan masih dibawah umur jadi belum boleh bikin rate M)

Genre: kata Nee-chan sih Romance sama Angst,, tapi kayaknya bukan deh..

Pairing: This chapter: SasuNaru, ShikaKiba.

Warning: Yaoi? Yupz! Gaje? Yupz! Chara death? Yupz! POV gonta-ganti? Yupz! Telat update? Yupz! DLL (Dan Lupa Lagi)…

Age description:

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, kiba: 16

Shikamaru: 17

Neji, Itachi: 19

Minato: *ngitung jari* berapa ya?

Note: present di chapter kemarin adalah gambaran masa depannya, sedangkan flashback di chapter kemarin adalah present di chapter ini.

* * *

_Aku tak tahu sejak kapan_

_Tapi yang kurasa kini_

_Kau dengan mudahnya masuk dalam hidupku_

_Seakan pintu yang kututup rapat_

_Dapat kau buka begitu mudahnya_

_Katakan apa yang telah kau lakukan_

_Sampai aku tak bisa melupakanmu.

* * *

_

REI-CHAN YUKI

Present.

JUST BETWEEN US

Chapter 2

-Tonight You Not Here-

-Sasuke POV-

Aku menghela nafasku sebelum aku membuka pintu. Rumah. Disinilah aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling lemah. Mereka memperlakukan aku seolah aku tak bisa apa-apa. Seakan aku ini manusia yang bodoh untuk melakukan sesuatu sendirian.

"Sasuke, kau darimana saja. Kami sangat khawatir padamu."

Benar, kan? Orang yang paling menyebalkan menurutku adalah Kaasan. Minum obatmu! Jangan keluar terus! Kau harus banyak istirahat! Jangan hujan-hujanan! Dan kata-kata lain yang selalu saja diucapkan tiap harinya. Memangnya aku selemah itu.

"Sasuke, lain kali kalau mau keluar pamit dulu." Kaasan berjalan kearahku. Dan aku tahu hal selanjutnya yang akan ia lakukan adalah mengacak rambutku. Ugh,, memalukan.

Aku segera berlari ke kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Menjeblak pintu kamar, seperti biasa. Aku tak peduli jika dibawah sana Kaasan menangis karena kelakuanku yang tak bisa diatur olehnya.

"Hey, Otouto. Kau keterlauan. Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan bersikap seperti itu." Aniki berdiri di depan pintu. Oh, great. Aku lupa kalau mereka punya kunci cadangan kamarku. Percuma saja aku menguncinya.

"Baka Aniki. Jangan masuk kamarku sembarangan!"

"Tak bisakah kau turunkan sedikit nada bicaramu. Kau seperti sedang membentakku."

"Keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!" Dia berkelit dari lemparan bantalku. Cih, menyebalkan. Bahkan sekarang dia menatapku dengan santainya.

"Hah, kau ini memang susah diatur Sasuke."

"Baka Itachi! Kubilang keluar!" Cukup aku mendengar ceramah hari ini. Bukankah tadi pagi dia sudah melakukannya bersama Kaasan. Itu belum cukup?

"Baik, baik. Aku keluar. Otouto galak." Akhirnya Aniki menutup pintu. Aku mengurut keningku. Jika dia lebih lama disana pasti akan ketahuan kalau aku mulai pusing lagi. Sekali aku melewatkan obatku, rasa sakit ini akan langsung muncul. Memuakkan. Aku tidak bisa lepas dari obat-obatan itu.

-Normal POV-

Pemuda bermata onyx itu merebahkan dirinya dikasur sambil terus mengurut keningnya. Tangan kirinya merogoh laci disamping tempat tidurnya mencari sesuatu. Obat-obatan yang memperpanjang sisa waktunya. Hanya obat-obatan itu yang membuatnya bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

"Kaasan, dimana obatku?" Teriak Sasuke lemah. Rasa sakit dikepalanya semakin menjadi sampai ia bisa menahannya lagi. Sasuke pun mulai mengerang kesakitan.

"Kaasan.. dimana… argh.." Sasuke mengerang lagi.

"Sasuke!" Itachi mendobrak pintu dan langsung mendekap Sasuke yang terus mengerang memegangi kepalanya.

"Ani..ki.. sa-kit.. arrgghh.."

"Sebentar Sasuke. Kaasan dan Tousan sedang ke rumah sakit untuk menebus obatmu. Tahan sebentar lagi." Seru Itachi panik. Dieratkannya dekapan pada Sasuke.

"Ukh.. Aniki.. Sakit.." Suara Sasuke melemah.

"Sasuke, bertahanlah sebentar lagi."

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. "Uhuk uhuk…" Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke merasa kesadarannya mulai hilang. Pandangannya semakin mengabur, hanya suara Itachi yang memanggilnya yang dapat ia dengar sebelum pandangannya berubah gelap.

.

.

.

_Jika nanti tak ada dirimu_

_Akankah aku sanggup bertahan_

_Sekarangpun tanpamu_

_Aku merasa kesepian_

_Meski hari esok akan mengantarkanmu padaku._

_Jika nanti tak ada dirimu_

_Akankah aku berlari untuk mengejarmu_

_Atau aku hanya akan diam_

_Dan berpisah denganmu._

Malam yang ramai di Namikaze Mansion. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Malam itu akan diumumkan pewaris dari Namikaze Minato. Pimpinan Namikaze Corp. yang juga merangkap sebagai walikota Konoha.

Naruto berdiri diatas panggung di ruangan itu, bersiap untuk menunjukan pada ayahnya jika ia bisa bermain biola sebaik Kakaknya. _Ingat saat kau bersamanya. Dia bilang permainanmu bagus._

Sejenak Naruto mengitarkan pandangannya, "Dia tidak ada." Naruto berucap lirih.

Naruto menghela nafas dan mulai memainkan biolanya. Nada-nada yang terangkai indah itupun disambut dengan riuh tepuk tangan dari para tamu. Kemudian Naruto memejamkan matanya dan bernyanyi, sama seperti saat dia bersama pemuda itu.

"The fate maybe can hurt you and make you down." _Namanya Sasuke._

"Or you sad cause you lost in your way." _Aku bersamanya hanya satu jam._

"If there's no way to you to go home." _Tapi saat itu_ _aku bisa melihat hatinya, dia menangis._

"I can be your distance." _Dia merasa kesepian. _

"Let me be your light in your way." _Dia tak percaya pada harapan. Aku bisa melihatnya._

"When this world can't give you love. I'll give you love more than you can imagine."_ Karena itu aku akan mencoba membuat dia tersenyum bagaimanapun caranya._

"Your eyes like the night sky. I have been lost in your eyes." _Saat menatap matanya, aku tahu aku akan bersedia memberikan jiwaku padanya. Hanya padanya. Agar dia terus hidup dan aku bisa terus bersamanya._

"Because of that, I swear. I'll never let your tears fall anymore. I can give my soul for you. And you can give your heart for me." _Rasakan aku berada di dekatmu, Sasuke. Karena ini untukmu._

"Keep my soul in your heart. Because I just give my soul for you." _Kau satu-satunya orang yang akan kuberikan cintaku. Tak peduli kau akan menolak atau tidak. Karena aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu._

"Close your eyes, and believe me. This words just I say for you." _Percaya atau tidak. Walau semua ini salah, aku tak menyesalinya. Aku tahu resiko yang kudapat jika aku mencintaimu._

"I love you so much." _Tapi sekali aku jatuh cinta, tak mudah untukku menghapus perasaan ini. Karena itu aku tak akan menyerah pada apapun._

"I love you…" _Uchiha Sasuke. Ini untukmu._

.

Riuh tepuk tangan kembali terdengar ketika Naruto selesai bernyanyi. Minato pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dari balik layar panggung ia muncul dan berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua undangan yang sudah berkenan hadir di sini. Di malam ini saya ingin memperkenalkan putra saya yang akan mewarisi Namikaze Corporation tepat di usianya yang ketujuh belas bulan Oktober nanti." Minato menaruh tangannya di pundak Naruto.

"Inilah putra saya. Namikaze Naruto." Tepukan tangan kembali menggema. Naruto memaksakan senyum pada orang-orang itu hanya untuk menenangkan hatinya. Sebisa mungkin ia bersabar untuk tetap berada di tempat itu.

Jauh dalam hatinya ia berharap dapat melihat Sasuke diantara kerumunan orang-orang itu. Namun berapakalipun ia mencari, Sasuke tak ada disana. Padahal Uchiha juga termasuk golongan orang-orang disana. Perusahaan yang berdiri atas nama Uchiha tidak hanya satu atau dua. _Apa mungkin yang dimaksud 'mereka' oleh Tousama adalah Uchiha? _Naruto menatap Minato yang tengah bicara pada Neji. Andai ia punya keberanian untuk bicara, ia pasti sudah bertanya banyak hal pada Minato. Tapi, Naruto merasa ia berbeda dengan Minato. Meskipun dia adalah anaknya, tapi jarak yang dia punya dengan Minato seolah terlampau jauh sehingga ia merasa tak berarti apa-apa untuk Minato.

.

.

.

_Tak perlu ingatkan aku untuk menyapamu_

_Ketika aku ada didekatmu_

_Tak perlu ingatkan aku untuk melindungimu_

_Ketika kau butuhkan aku_

_Karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu._

"_When this world can't give you love. I'll give you love more than you can imagine._"

"Dia temanmu ya?"

"Ya."

"_Your eyes like the night sky. I have been lost in your eyes._"

"Kau haus?"

"Tidak."

"Mau makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"_Because of that, I swear. I'll never let your tears fall anymore. I can give my soul for you. And you can give your heart for me._"

"Atau kau butuh sesuatu mungkin?"

"Yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah sendirian!" geram pemuda berambut coklat dan memiliki tato segitiga terbalik dipipinya.

"Tidak bisa, Kiba. Hana-nee sudah menitipkanmu padaku."

"Dengar ya, Shino! Meskipun kau disuruh untuk menjagaku bukan berarti kau terus mengikutiku kan. Apa tidak bisa kau biarkan aku sendirian sebentar saja!" Bentak Kiba pada pemuda bernama Shino itu.

"Kiba, kita akan bertunangan sebentar lagi. Tujuanku hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu pada teman-temanku disini. Tidak lebih. Karena itu aku ingin kau terus bersamaku."

"Siapa yang mau bertunangan denganmu!" Kiba menjauhi Shino dengan langkah cepat. Ia menyelinap diantara orang-orang yang kini sedang bertepuk tangan untuk Naruto.

Shino menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari Kiba, namun Kiba tak dapat ia temukan dimanapun.

Setelah keluar dari ruang pesta Kiba terus menggumam kesal sepanjang koridor. Beruntung banyak sekali orang di ruangan itu sehingga Kiba dengan mudah meloloskan diri dari Shino.

"Kiba. Kau hebat. Setelah lepas dari orang mengesalkan itu kau malah tersesat di rumah super luas ini. Hah.. Bagaimana caraku keluar. Dari tadi aku tak menemukan pintu atau jendela sama sekali." Kiba terus berjalan di koridor bercahaya minim itu sambil menggumam kesal.

Ia mengernyit ketika melihat sebuah pintu disamping kanannya. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu itu namun segera ditariknya lagi.

"Masuk atau tidak ya?" Kiba berpikir sejenak. Tapi mengingat hampir setengah jam ia berjalan, Kiba memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu.

Cahaya yang minim masih menyambutnya ketika ia perlahan masuk ke ruangan itu. Beberapa layar besar terpasang di dinding menampilkan suasana di ruang pesta tadi.

"Ini ruang pengintai ya?" gumam Kiba. Ia berjalan mendekati sofa yang berada di ujung ruangan. Namun semakin ia mendekat, ia sadar ada seseorang yang tertidur di sofa.

"eh?" Kiba memicingkan matanya. Tak percaya jika orang yang ada di sofa itu adalah orang yang ia kenal. Rambut dikuncir keatas seperti nanas, wajah tampan yang selalu terlihat malas, tak salah lagi. _Dia benar-benar Shikamaru-senpai._

"Shikamaru-senpai.." Kiba mengguncang tubuh Shikamaru.

"Apa.." jawab Shikamaru malas. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan meregangkan ototnya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat dengan jelas Shikamaru melihat wajah orang yang membangunkannya.

"Kau.. sedang apa kau disini?" Shikamaru beranjak menuju kursi besar yang menghadap ke layar besar di dinding. Kiba tak menjawab.

"Kau dengar tidak. Aku tanya kau sedang apa disini?"

"Senpai sendiri sedang apa disini?" Kiba malah balik bertanya pada Shikamaru.

"Kenapa malah balik tanya. Kalau kau melihatku disini sudah jelas aku sedang bekerja."

"Kerja? Senpai kerja?" Kiba memasang ekspresi bingung. _Bisa-bisanya orang yang selalu tidur di kelas bekerja disini. Seperti tidak ada orang lain saja. _Batin Kiba.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?" Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kiba.

"Kami keluarga Nara bekerja sebagai agen keamanan rahasia disini. Karena itu tak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali Minato-sama. Sekarang jawab sedang apa kau disini?"

"Eh.. i-itu.." wajah Kiba memerah saat menyadari bukan hanya wajah mereka saja yang terlalu dekat. Bahkan tangan kiri Shikamaru kini berada di dagu Kiba dan tangan kanannya berada di pinggang Kiba.

Wajah Shikamaru makin mendekat ke wajah Kiba. Sementara Kiba memejamkan matanya menunggu reaksi Shikamaru selanjutnya.

CUP! Shikamaru mengecup lembut bibir Kiba. Beberapa lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu sampai Shikamaru menjauhkan dirinya dari Kiba.

"Dengan begini kau tidak akan memberitahu orang lain tentang pekerjaanku. Kalau kau memberitahukannya, aku akan menyebarkan foto ini kemana-mana." Shikamaru menunjukan foto dimana Shikamaru sedang mencium Kiba.

"Eh.." Wajah Kiba memerah lagi melihat foto dirinya bersama Shikamaru. Ia bahkan tak menyadari ada kilatan cahaya kamera saat ia dicium Shikamaru.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Kau senang aku kalau aku menciummu?"

"Ng.. A-aku.." Kiba tak bisa berkata apapun. Dalam hatinya ia membenarkan ucapan Shikamaru. Kiba memang merasa senang telah mendapatkan ciuman dari Shikamaru. Karena Shikamaru adalah orang yang ia sukai. Jenius, pemalas, menganggap semua hal merepotkan, Kiba suka semua yang ada dalam diri Shikamaru.

"Senpai.." panggil Kiba pelan.

"Apa?"

"Tolong tunjukkan aku jalan keluar dari sini. Sudah setengah jam aku berjalan tapi tidak ketemu juga." Ucap Kiba setelah berhasil mengatur degup jantungnya yang sedari tadi tak beraturan.

"Hah…" Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Mendokusai.." gumam Shikamaru. Tapi ia tetap menarik tangan Kiba dan mengantarnya keluar.

"Aku antar kau pulang." Ucap Shikamaru. Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kiba, Shikamaru sudah lebih dulu mendorong Kiba masuk mobilnya dan mengantarnya pulang.

'_berkata merepotkan tapi tetap mengantar juga. Dasar aneh._' Batin Kiba sambil terus memperhatikan Shikamaru yang tengah menyetir.

-To be continued-

* * *

Kei: beneran ada romance sama angst-nya nggak sih? Nee-chan milih genre-nya salah kali..

Author: enak aja salah, itu udah melewati lima kali pertimbangan tiga kali penyuntikan dua kali pemberian obat tau *masih ngumpet dibalik buku matematika*

Kei: emangnya posyandu..

Author: *no comment*

Kei: Nee-chan! Masih aja nulis lirik lagu! Belajar, Nee-chan. Belajar! Mau nilai matematikanya 50 lagi! *marah-marah ala guru killer di sekolah Author*

Author: ketauan lagi (-_-)' *ngumpet di balik buku fisika*

Kei: Nee-chan review nya bales nih!

Author: *diem*

Kei: yah,, yang bales gue juga..

* * *

**Zee rasetsu: **

Begini,, saya sendiri juga agak tau gimana jalan pikiran Nee-chan.. dia bilang Minato POV adalah future sedangkan Normal POV dan Sasuke POV adalah flashback.. gitu kata Nee-chan..

**Chari Ai TemeDobe:**

Pasti bakal Nee-chan lanjutin tapi pasti update telat..

Author: salahin flashdisk-nya..

**Kiryuu arcafia kurozuki:**

Yang terjadi ama Naru saya juga gak tau,, Cuma Nee-chan yang tau gimana ceritanya,, saya Cuma bantuin bales review..

Ea salam kenal juga dari saya dan Nee-chan ^_^

**Lillya Hozikawa:**

Nee-chan udah nambahin percakapannya nih,, malah bias dibilang percakapan semua..

Author: nggak, ada plot-nya ko..

Kaka-nya Naru? Nee-chan kaka-nya Naru siapa?

Author: ntar muncul.. yang pasti sih pirang juga..

Soal flashback,, ngga banyak ko,, soalnya chapter kemarin itu future, flashbacknya present di chapter ini..

**Kuroyuki:**

Ampe nangis? Nee-chan malah ampe turun dua kilo gara-gara inspirasinya gak ketemu-ketemu..

Author: AIB.. AIB…

Ini udah dilanjutin semoga gak kecewa ya..

**Mechakucha no aoi neko:**

Ini udah di update semoga gak mengecewakan ya.. nee-chan malah lupa kalo dia punya tanggung jawab disini..

Author: belajar!

Kei: Nee-chan.. awas kalo masih nulis lirik lagu!

Author: *kabur*

Kei: nee-chan lupa minta revieeewww!

Author: wakilin!

Kei: yaudah, Minna review ya! Kata Nee-chan harus pake puppy eyes.. *puppy eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

Author: setelah di cek lagi ternyata banyak kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya, haah~… Kei emang ceroboh… karena itu saya ambil alih lagi a/n-nya…

Kei: dari pada dapat nilai 50 waktu UTS! XP

Author: ga masalah yang penting hasilnya.. dapet rangking 3..

Kei: itu sih namanya ga ada perubahan -.-

Author: masa?

Disclaimer: Naruto masih punya Kishimoto-sama, author cuma minjem Naruto buat syuting -_-

Pairing: SasuxNaru, NejixGaa, ShikaxKiba, …x… (masih rahasia)

Rate: author cuma bisa bikin rate T

Genre: author bingung harus pilih genre apa, jadi author pilih Romance & Angst aja!

Warning: Shonen-ai, OOC, AU, chara death, jauh dari prolog, POV gonta-ganti, DSB (Dan Saya Bingung) *tampared*

_I've spend my last days_

_Thinking about the times_

_I've wanted to spend with you_

_Love me as there was nothin else_

_Love me as if this was the last moment we had together._

REI-CHAN YUKI

Present.

JUST BETWEEN US

Chapter 3

-With You Again-

-Normal POV-

"Naruto-sama," Sapa Neji pada Naruto di gerbang sekolah.

"Neji-san. Kenapa kau ada disini?" Naruto menatap heran pada Neji.

"Minato-sama menyuruh saya menjemput anda, Naruto-sama." Neji membukakan pintu belakang mobil untuk Naruto.

"Begitu ya.." Naruto lalu masuk ke mobil. Setelahnya Neji pun langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Naruto memandang langit mendung diluar kaca jendela. Ia mengingat janjinya dengan Sasuke untuk bertemu hari ini di taman dekat rumahnya.

"Neji-san, menurutmu.. apa semua yang terjadi di dunia ini adalah takdir?" tanya Naruto masih memperhatikan langit mendung.

"Saya pikir begitu. Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto-sama bertanya seperti itu?" Neji menoleh sekilas pada Naruto, kemudian ia kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Kalau begitu, pertemuan juga adalah takdir?"

"Pertemuan, perpisahan, kehidupan, kematian. Semua itu sudah takdir. Kita manusia hanya bisa menerima apa yang sudah ditakdirkan pada kita." Ucap Neji sopan.

"Sekalipun jika takdir memisahkan kita dari hal yang amat penting untuk kita. Apa Neji-san akan menerimanya begitu saja. Jika benar bukankah rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan?"

"Adakalanya takdir memang menyakitkan. Tapi semua itu tetap harus kita terima. Tak ada cara untuk mengubah apa yang sudah ditakdirkan."

"Benarkah? Lalu untuk apa ada harapan, impian, jika pada akhirnya kita hanya menerima takdir. Tidakkah Neji-san pikir kita hanya sebuah boneka yang dikendalikan jika kita menerima semua takdir?" Naruto menatap Neji yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Pasti ada cara untuk mengubahnya. Aku percaya, kita manusia bukan hanya bisa menerima tapi kita juga bisa mengubah takdir yang diberikan pada kita. Hanya saja kita belum menemukan caranya. Karena itu kita putus asa dan memilih untuk menerima semua. Benar begitu, Neji-san?"

Kata-kata Naruto membuat Neji kehilangan konsentrasinya. Selama ini Neji yakin bahwa semua hal adalah takdir yang harus diterimanya, tapi setelah mendengar Naruto keyakinan Neji goyah. _'jadi aku ini adalah orang putus asa yang dikendalikan oleh takdir, ya' _tanya Neji pada dirinya sendiri. Neji memandang Naruto yang kini tersenyum tipis ke arah langit mendung.

"Aku pasti bisa mengubah apapun yang ditakdirkan padanya. Pasti ada cara untuk membuat dia percaya pada harapan. Ada cara untuk membuat hatinya berhenti menangis." Gumam Naruto. Neji tak menggubris gumaman Naruto. Sekalipun ia penasaran siapa yang Naruto maksud 'Dia'.

Suasana kembali hening. Naruto masih diam dengan posisinya sementara Neji fokus menyetir.

.

.

.

_Do you think I'll be okay without you_

_Are you okay without me_

_The world without you is so hard_

_That I blame myself for still breathing._

CKIITT!

"Neji-san kenapa mengerem mendadak?" seru Naruto kaget.

"Ma-maaf, Naruto-sama. I-itu tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang berlari, saya.. saya hampir menabraknya.." Ucap Neji terbata-bata. Naruto dan Neji pun turun dari mobil untuk melihat siapa yang hampir tertabrak oleh Neji.

"Gaara?" Naruto mendekati pemuda berambut merah bata yang terduduk di depannya.

"Gaara, ini benar kau?" Pekik Naruto panik saat menyadari keadaan Gaara jauh dari kata baik. Terdapat memar di sekujur tubuhnya dan di baju seragamnya pun terdapat bercak darah yang masih segar.

"Gaara, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tangan Naruto terulur hendak menyentuh Gaara, tapi Gaara segera menghindar.

"Jangan sentuh…" Ucap Gaara dengan tubuh gemetar. Neji yang sedari tadi diam pun ikut mendekati Gaara. Tangan Neji bergerak perlahan untuk menyentuh Gaara, tapi Gaara menepisnya dan mundur menjauhi Naruto dan Neji.

"Gaara, tenanglah. Ini aku. Aku tak akan menyakitimu." Neji kembali mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara. Dengan ragu-ragu Gaara menatap Neji. Neji tersenyum lembut pada Gaara, dan akhirnya Gaara tak menepis tangan Neji yang menyentuh pipinya dan menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Rupanya sang tuan muda bertemu dengan temannya, huh!" Sahut seorang gadis berambut biru dan memakai jepit rambut bunga berwarna putih. Di belakang gadis itu tampak seorang pemuda berpiercing di wajahnya dan seorang lagi pemuda berambut merah darah tengah menatap Gaara sinis.

"Apa senpai tidak pernah puas! Kenapa kalian terus saja mengganggu Gaara!" Teriak Naruto pada tiga kakak kelasnya itu.

"Puas kau bilang? Selama dia masih ada disini kami tidak akan pernah puas!" pemuda berambut merah darah itu menunjuk Gaara. Neji merangkul Gaara yang gemetaran.

"Kau ini sepupunya, Sasori-senpai! Seharusnya kau melindungi dia bukan menyakitinya seperti ini!"

"Apa yang kau tahu soal keluarga kami, hah! Aku tak mau punya sepupu seperti dia!" bentak Sasori pada Naruto.

."A-apa…" Gaara berucap pelan. Dieratkannya genggaman pada baju seragamnya. "APA SALAHKU!" Teriak Gaara pada Sasori.

"Salahmu adalah karena kau hidup di dunia ini!" Sasori hendak mendekati Gaara namun Naruto menahannya.

"Jangan mendekati dia lebih dari ini!" Ancam Naruto.

"Minggir!" Sasori melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto. namun sebelum tangannya mencapai wajah Naruto, seseorang menahan tangan Sasori.

"Sepertinya kami tidak terlambat."

"Kiba? Shikamaru-senpai?" Naruto menatap heran pada Kiba dan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya.

"Jangan ikut campur, Nara!" Pemuda berpiercing itu angkat bicara.

"Hei, bukan mauku juga ikut campur urusan kalian. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah Kakashi-sensei." Shikamaru mendelik pada Kakashi yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Pein, Konan, Sasori, dan anggota akatsuki yang lain. Atas perintah Kakashi-sensei kalian dilarang mendekati apalagi mengganggu nama-nama yang kusebutkan ini. Dengar baik-baik karena aku tak akan mengulanginya." Tatapan Shikamaru berubah serius.

"Namikaze Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba…" Jeda. Shikamaru melirik Neji dan Gaara.

"Sabaku no Gaara…" Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah." Seru Pein.

"Apa? Tidak bisa begitu, Pein…" Sela gadis berambut biru itu.

"Konan. Cukup." Pein menatap tajam pada Konan. "Kita pergi." Pein menarik tangan Konan dan menepuk pundak Sasori.

"Masih ada cara lain untukmu, Sasori. Bocah Sabaku itu takkan lepas begitu saja." Tukas Pein. Sasori sempat menatap sinis pada Gaara sebelum ia pergi menyusul Pein dan Konan yang sudah beranjak lebih dulu.

.

"Gaara, kau masih takut padaku ya?" Tanya Naruto khawatir. Sejak di perjalanan sampai ke rumah sakit, Gaara masih saja tak mau disentuh oleh siapapun kecuali Neji.

Gaara tak menjawab Naruto. Ia terus menggenggam tangan Neji erat seolah tak mau Neji pergi.

"Gaara, tolong lepaskan. Aku harus segera mengantar Naruto-sama pulang. Aku janji akan kembali lagi jika sudah mengantar Naruto-sama pulang." Neji berusaha melepaskan pegangan Gaara pada tangan kirinya tapi Gaara malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Neji-san, tak apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula aku masih harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Bisakah Neji-san beritahu Tousama kalau aku akan pulang terlambat?"

"Tapi Naruto-sama mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku harus menemui temanku dulu. Aku sudah buat janji dengannya jadi tak enak kalau aku batalkan."

Neji memandang Gaara sejenak. Ia menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk pada Naruto. "Akan saya sampaikan. Maaf saya tidak bisa mengantar Naruto-sama."

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto tersenyum tipis pada Neji. Ia pun keluar dari kamar rawat Gaara. Setelah memastikan Naruto benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, tatapan Neji beralih pada Gaara.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Gaara." Neji menyentuh pipi Gaara dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa kau akan berkata takdir kita terlalu berbeda lagi, Neji." Gaara berucap pelan. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Neji dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Neji.

"Ada yang berkata padaku, kita hanya sebuah boneka yang dikendalikan jika kita menerima semua takdir." Neji memalingkan wajah Gaara agar Gaara menatapnya. "Dia juga berkata, kita tak menemukan cara untuk mengubah takdir karena itu kita putus asa dan memilih untuk menerima semua."

Gaara menunduk. "Bukankah kita bisa mencarinya bersama-sama, Neji…" Ucap Gaara lirih.

"Itu pula yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Gaara." Neji mengangkat wajah Gaara dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Cukup satu kali aku menyesal karena melepasmu. Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu lagi." Neji memeluk Gaara erat.

"Kali ini aku tak ingin kau berkata apapun soal takdir, Neji. Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan takdir. Kita yang memilih untuk berjalan bersama, kita yang memilih untuk menghadapi semua bersama. Karena itu jangan pergi hanya karena alasan takdir, Neji. Itu konyol." Gaara membalas pelukan Neji dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Neji.

"Aku tak akan pergi, Gaara."

.

.

.

_The love I find with you_

_I won't find it anywhere when if I die_

_What should I do_

_If it isn't you_

_No one else can hold my heart._

-Sasuke POV-

"Bisakah aku pergi sekarang?"

"Tidak, Sasuke. Kau masih harus istirahat. Hari ini kau tidak boleh keluar rumah."

"Aku sudah seharian berada disini dan kau bilang ini belum cukup? Tak tahukah kau disini sangat membosankan?"

"Baik, baik, kau boleh pergi. Tapi kau harus kembali sebelum malam, mengerti?"

"Tak perlu ingatkan aku. Aku juga sudah tahu. Kau selalu mengatakannya setiap hari!"

"Aku mengatakannya karena aku khawatir padamu, Sasuke."

"Ya.. ya.. terserah."

"Hey, Sasuke! Sasuke!"

BLAM!

Segera aku menutup pintu sebelum Itachi berbicara lagi. Sejak bangun pagi tadi, dia terus saja menasehatiku. Dia bahkan lebih cerewet dari perempuan.

_Tes.. tes.._

Yah, aku rasa aku tahu apa yang akan ia bicarakan. 'Sasuke, bawa payung. Hujan akan segera turun.' Jadi sekarang dia beralih profesi menjadi peramal cuaca, ya? Tepat sekali perkiraannya.

_Hujan begini apa dia akan datang? Pasti tidak. Tidak ada orang yang terlalu bodoh untuk mau menunggu di tengah hujan deras seperti ini._ Tanpa kusadari aku malah melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat itu lagi. Meski aku tahu dia takkan ada disana. Aku tak peduli ada dia atau tidak. Tempat itu sudah menjadi tempatku menyendiri selama beberapa minggu ini.

Sejak aku tahu hidupku tak lama lagi, hanya di tempat itu aku bisa menumpahkan segala kekecewaanku, kesedihanku, penyesalanku. Tidak pada Tousan, Kaasan, atau Baka Itachi itu. Mereka hanya menambah kesedihanku saja.

"_If this world can't give you love I'll give you love more than you can imagine."_

Siapa? Siapa yang bernyanyi di tengah hujan begini?

"_Believe me, this words just I say for you."_

Ku percepat langkahku menuju pohon tempatku bertemu dengannya kemarin. _Apa dia benar-benar datang? Dasar bodoh untuk apa tetap menunggu._

"_I love you so much, I love you."_

"Dobe." Panggilku padanya. Dia langsung berdiri dan menunjukku.

"..!" Teriaknya sangat kencang. Aku menutup telingaku untuk menghindari suaranya yang ternyata sangat tidak merdu saat berteriak.

"Kau." Jawabku seadanya. Mata birunya memandangku kesal. Tapi ia hanya menggembungkan pipinya tanpa berteriak lagi.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Hanya untuk memastikan kalau tak ada orang bodoh yang menunggu di tengah hujan. Ternyata ada ya?"

"Teme, berhenti memanggilku Dobe!"

"Tidak mau. Dobe."

"Ugh, Temeee…" Dia menggembungkan pipinya lagi. Membuatnya tampak sangat manis.

"Hei, kenapa kau duduk?" Tanyanya ketika aku duduk bersandar pada pohon.

"Terlanjur disini. Lagipula hujannya sudah reda."

Mata birunya beralih ke langit yang sudah berhenti menurunkan hujan. Lalu dia tersenyum padaku, "Berarti tak sia-sia aku menunggumu disini."

"Memang tidak. tapi kau tetap bodoh karena menunggu di tengah hujan."

Dia mendelik padaku. Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku darinya. Lalu aku mendengar dia menghela nafas, "Maa ii…" Dia merapatkan badannya padaku membuat lenganku dan lengannya bersentuhan. Meskipun bajunya basah karena hujan tapi aku masih bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya menjalari tubuhku, membuatku merasa nyaman karenanya. Kehangatan yang mungkin takkan kudapat jika bersama orang lain.

"Dobe, apa kau pernah berfikir untuk mati." Tanyaku memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Pernah. Tapi aku berfikir lagi, untuk apa aku ingin cepat mati jika masih banyak hal di dunia ini yang belum aku lakukan." Jeda. Dia menghela nafasnya kemudian beralih menatapku dengan tatapan yang teduh.

"Apalagi jika nanti aku mati tanpa memberikan hal yang istimewa untuk orang lain. Setidaknya sebelum aku mati aku ingin memberikan hal yang membuat aku terus dikenang."

"Kau tak tahu itu justru membuat orang yang kau tinggalkan merasa sedih."

"Awalnya mungkin iya. Tapi lama kelamaan itu akan menjadi hal yang berharga yang akan terus dikenang sampai kapanpun. Aku ingin mati setelah aku memberikan warna di hidup orang lain, karena itu aku tak akan merasa aku mati sia-sia."

"Jika aku mati lebih dulu, aku ingin kau merasa senang telah mengenalku."

"Sekarang pun aku sudah merasa senang karena bertemu denganmu. Tapi kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin memastikan." _Aku ingin memastikan kau tak menyesal bertemu denganku._

"Agar nantinya aku bisa tenang." _Telah mengenalmu disisa hidupku._

"Kalau aku pergi aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis." _Teruslah tersenyum agar aku tak menyesal meninggalkanmu._

"Air mata takkan membuat kau lebih baik." Dia menggenggam tanganku dan bersandar di bahuku. Ku tatap wajahnya lekat. Mengikuti setiap lekuk wajahnya. Saat kusadari aku memang telah jatuh cinta padanya. _Semudah ini aku jatuh cinta padamu, padahal aku kira aku takkan pernah merasakan cinta lagi. Karena cinta hanya membuatku semakin kecewa. Akankah kali ini aku kecewa lagi pada cinta?_

"I'm trying not to care…" Gumamku. Naruto memandangku bingung. Aku balas memandangnya.

"I'm trying not to wonder where you are or what you do…"

"Sasuke, kau sakit? Aku tak mengerti bicaramu."

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Aku baru mengenalmu satu hari. Tapi entah apa yang mendorongku untuk mengatakan ini. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini sebelum aku tak bisa…"

"Nani atta no?"

"I'm sorry. I can't help my self."

"…"

"I fell in love with you…"

"…"

"Dobe?"

"…"

"Naruto?"

"Be-benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Haruskah aku mengulanginya lagi?" Aku memalingkan wajahku yang tak kalah memerahnya dengan dia.

"Teme… Aku.."

"Hn"

"A-aku…" Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia terus mengenggam tanganku sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Tak masalah dia menjawab atau tidak. Bersamanya aku sudah merasa bahagia. Dia adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku ingin bertahan di bumi ini.

_Sampai saat itu tiba, aku ingin tetap bersamamu. Aku ingin hariku yang tersisa kau isi dengan senyumanmu. Meskipun nantinya aku harus melepasmu, asal kau tersenyum padaku aku akan merelakannya. Tak apa jika nantinya aku mati lebih cepat, asalkan saat itu kau ada bersamaku. Apa aku egois menginginkan semua itu?_

"Aishitemo ii?"

-To Be Continued-

Author: Baik, saya rasa ini adalah chapter paling gaje yang saya buat…

Kei: Nii-chan akhirnya Nee-chan ngaku..

Kira: *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Author: Kira-nii kenapa malah ikut muncul…

Kira: Cuma buat mastiin gak ada kesalahan di chapter ini…

Author: Oh… -.- ga perlu repot-repot Kira-nii,,

Kira: ngga repot ko,, asal dapet tandatangan Konan-chan… *innocent face*

Author: beneran ada maunya -_-

Kira: *masih innocent face*

Author: Cukup! Kira-nii kan tau Rei paling ga bisa lihat innocent face Kira-nii.. iya deh nanti aku mintain tandatangan Konan-sama…

Kira: I win.. ^.^V

Review's Reply:

**Chary Ai TemeDobe:**

Ah senangnya ternyata ShikaKiba-nya gak mengecewakan ^_^

Sankyuu reviewnya ya…

**Lillya Hozikawa:**

Liriknya? Itu ketikan Kira-nii..

Kira: aku kan cuma ngetik yang ditulis Kei..

Kei: aku cuma nyalin yang Nee-chan tulis di buku fisika..

Author: itu kan cuma curhatan gaje gara-gara males dengerin guru ngomong..

Kira: jadi itu lagu bikinan siapa sebenernya?

Kei: Nee-chan *nunjuk author*

Author: ia deh bikinan Rei…

Pasti dong sekolah itu kan penting buat nasib Rei kedepannya ^_^

Sankyuu reviewnya Lillya-san,,

**Zero BiE:**

Araa… yoroshiku ne… ^_^

Benarkah? Berarti Rei emang gak salah milih genre, yokatta…

Yah jangankan Zero-san *atau aku harus panggil apa?* Rei sendiri juga gak ngerti alurnya kemana,, soalnya apa yang ada di imajinasi Rei sama yang diketik sangat jauh berbeda…

Ini sudah Rei update semoga tak mengecewakan,, sankyuu reveiwnya.

**Zee rasetsu:**

Mudeng itu apa ya? ^_^'a

Taunya mupeng doang..

Kemarin itu penjelasannya salah jadi ya maklum saja kalau Zee-san masih belum ngerti,, gomen ne.

Ini Rei sudah lanjutin, semoga tak mengecewakan Zee-san dan sankyuu reviewnya ^_^

**Michi:**

Benarkah? Beneran sedih? Ah,, syukurlah ternyata bukan Rei aja yang sedih,, *sedih karena inspirasinya sulit ketemu*

Ini sudah Rei update dan SasuNaru-nya juga ada. Silahkan dinikmati ^_^

dan sankyuu reviewnya…

Akhir kata dari Rei, Kei dan Kira-nii…

"Review please!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Stolen Heart

Pein membiarkan Konan keluar dari bekas ruang olahraga sekolah yang menjadi markas Akatsuki tanpa berkata apapun. Ia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya yang baru saja berdebat dengan Konan.

"Aku harap kau punya alasan yang masuk akal, kenapa kau menuruti perintah ketua keamanan itu?" Sasori yang sudah tak sabar pun ikut menanyakan hal yang sama dengan yang di debatkan Pein dan Konan tadi.

"Na-mi-ka-ze." Eja Pein tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari Laptop-nya. "Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud, Sasori."

"Kau ingin mengingatkan aku kalau si pirang itu juga keluarganya. Begitu?" Sasori menyilangkan tangannya dan memandang tajam pada Pein.

"Akan lebih tepat jika kau sebut dia adik Senpai, Sasori."

"Jangan menyela, Tobi." Sasori beralih menatap tajam pada Tobi.

"Aku juga berhak bicara, Sasori!" Tobi balas menatap Sasori. Meskipun Sasori juga seniornya, Tobi tak pernah memanggil Sasori dengan sebutan Senpai.

"Kau ingin mendapatkan nilai baik di depannya kan, Sasori. Kenapa kau tidak mulai dengan bersikap baik pada adiknya." Sela Pein mengalihkan perhatian Sasori dan Tobi.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat munafik, Pein. Aku tidak peduli pada adiknya, untuk apa aku bermanis-manis padanya. Aku bisa mendapatkan kakaknya dengan caraku sendiri."

"Tergantung. Jika perbuatanmu yang dulu tidak ketahuan." Tobi kembali berkutat dengan bukunya tak menghiraukan Sasori yang protes karena Tobi terus menyela.

"Aku tidak ceroboh. Aku mengerjakannya dengan sangat rapi-"

"Dan salah sasaran." Potong Tobi. Sasori kembali protes pada Tobi. Meskipun sia-sia karena Tobi sama sekali tak membalas protesan Sasori.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama sejak kejadian itu?" Pein meletakkan laptop-nya dan mengambil sekaleng minuman dari lemari es.

"Dua bulan lebih sepuluh hari." Jawab Tobi dan Sasori bersamaan. Pein menghela nafas. Tak menyangka jika dua orang itu menjawab dengan rinci. Sasori yang tak tahan dengan Tobi berjalan kearah pintu, hendak membukanya jika Tobi tak bicara.

"Kau belum bisa memastikan semua beres jika waktunya masih sesingkat ini."

"Kalaupun ketahuan, sudah terlambat. Mereka sudah terlanjur saling membenci. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana ego Ayahnya. Dia tak akan menarik kembali apa yang sudah diucapkannya."

"Kau yakin? Senpai juga pernah bilang kan, cinta bisa mengubah apa saja. Tak mustahil jika Senpai bisa mengubah sifat Ayahnya." Tobi mengingat bagaimana orang yang dipanggil Senpai olehnya itu berucap dengan wajah yang ceria.

"Omong kosong." Sasori keluar sambil menjeblak pintu. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan jika suasana hatinya buruk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaannya, Tobi?" Pein melirik foto salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang terpajang di dinding. Wajah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang panjang dan memiliki iris mata aquamarine tampak sangat kontras dengan foto-foto lain.

"Kabar terakhir yang kudengar, Senpai sudah kembali dan sedang dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha." Tobi mengikuti arah pandang Pein. Foto orang itu ditatap lekat oleh Tobi. Hal yang tak bisa dilakukannya jika sedang bersama orang aslinya. Mendadak raut wajah Tobi murung membuat Pein heran pada Tobi.

"Apa Senpai tidak akan bergabung lagi dengan kita?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Meskipun kesadaran Senpai sudah kembali, tapi… Senpai kehilangan sebagian ingatannya. Apa Senpai tidak akan lupa pada kita?"

"Hanya sebagian, bukan sepenuhnya. Masih ada kemungkinan jika dia masih mengingat kita, Tobi."

Tobi menunduk. Keraguan menyelimuti hatinya atas ucapan Pein. Bagaimana jika Dia tak ingat padanya. Jarak yang semula sudah menghalanginya akan semakin bertambah.

Keheningan tercipta. Pein tak berniat mengganggu apapun yang sedang dipikirkan Tobi. Ia sendiri punya hal yang harus ia pikirkan. Untuk apa ingin tahu pikiran orang lain.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Just Between Us © IceQueen Rei-chan Yuki

Poem from Graphic Novel 'In The Glitter' *Cek *

_If this nothingness_

_Would be washed away_

_Forgotten_

_In your world._

* * *

"Bisakah aku pergi sekarang?"

"Tidak, Sasuke. Kau masih harus istirahat. Hari ini kau tidak boleh keluar rumah."

"Aku sudah seharian berada disini dan kau bilang ini belum cukup? Tak tahukah kau disini sangat membosankan?"

"Baik, baik, kau boleh pergi. Tapi kau harus kembali sebelum malam, mengerti?"

"Tak perlu ingatkan aku. Aku juga sudah tahu. Kau selalu mengatakannya setiap hari!"

"Aku mengatakannya karena aku khawatir padamu, Sasuke."

"Ya.. ya.. terserah."

"Hey, Sasuke! Sasuke!"

BLAM!

Itachi mengurut dadanya. Ia harus dua kali lebih bersabar jika menghadapi Sasuke. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke hanya menurut padanya jika Sasuke sedang kambuh. Jika kondisinya sedang baik jangan harap Sasuke mendengarkan Itachi.

"Anak itu…" Itachi terus mengurut dadanya. Ayah dan Ibunya pasti akan memarahinya karena dia membiarkan Sasuke keluar rumah. Bukan takut, Itachi hanya tak bisa membayangkan nantinya dia diceramahi berjam-jam dengan kata-kata yang sama sedangkan Sasuke akan melempar senyum mengejek padanya karena dia kalah dari Sasuke. Itu sudah sangat biasa terjadi padanya.

Itachi merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berdering. Beberapa lama Itachi mendengarkan ia kemudian mengembalikan ponsel ke saku celananya dan meraup kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja.

Meskipun turun hujan, Itachi harus tetap pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil hasil tes kesehatan Sasuke. Ayahnya yang biasa melakukannya malah berkata dia sibuk dan tak bisa pergi. Terkadang Itachi memikirkan sebenarnya siapa yang jadi Ayah. Hampir semua pekerjaan Ayahnya ia yang mengerjakan, kecuali untuk memarahi. Ayahnya takkan membiarkan pekerjaan itu diambil siapapun.

"Jangan lupa suruh Sasuke minum obatnya, kalau tidak yang seperti kemarin itu akan terjadi lagi." Seorang dokter muda bernama Kabuto menyerahkan hasil tes kesehatan Sasuke.

"Kau mau mencoba bertukar posisi denganku? Menyuruhnya minum obat lebih sulit daripada menjinakkan seribu singa." Jawab Itachi asal.

"Kau pernah menjinakkan singa?"

"Tidak. Tapi kau harus percaya Adikku itu sangat sulit diatur."

"Aku bisa melihat bagaimana stres-nya dirimu." Ujar Kabuto menghibur Itachi.

"Baguslah." Itachi memasukkan hasil tes kesehatan itu kedalam tas dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Hei, sudah seminggu ini aku sedang menangani pasien yang ciri-cirinya hampir sama dengan yang kau ceritakan." Kabuto tersenyum puas saat Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh padanya. "Rambut pirang panjang, mata aquamarine, kulit putih, satu hal lagi dia laki-laki."

"Apakah namanya-"

"Lihat saja sendiri. Dia ada dikamar nomor 19." Potong Kabuto saat melihat Itachi tak sabar.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Kabuto."

"Kau ingin segera melihatnya, kan?"

Itachi melesat dari ruangan Kabuto menuju tempat yang disebutkan Kabuto. Kamar nomor 19. itachi mengantungkan harapannya pada tempat itu. Jika benar orang yang dimaksud Kabuto adalah dia, Itachi akan merasa sangat bahagia.

BRAK!

Itachi mendobrak pintu kamar itu. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Itachi mendekati sosok yang berada di ranjangnya. Rambut pirang panjang, mata aquamarine yang selalu bersinar, meskipun sedikit lebih kurus tapi Itachi yakin dia adalah orang yang Itachi cari selama ini.

"Anata dare?"

"Deidara, namamu Deidara kan? kau tak kenal aku? Aku Itachi."

"Namaku memang Deidara. Tapi aku tak kenal denganmu. Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?"

Itachi menggenggam tangan Deidara dengan raut tak percaya. "Jangan bercanda, Deidara. Kau tidak mungkin tidak mengenalku."

"Gomen ne. tapi aku memang tidak kenal denganmu." Deidara melepaskan tangannya dari gengaman Itachi. Deidara sendiri tak yakin ia tak kenal dengan orang didepannya, dia merasa sudah pernah bertemu dengan orang ini tapi Deidara tak ingat kapan dan dimana dia pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Berhenti bercanda, Deidara. Aku tahu kau ingat padaku. Aku ini… aku…" Itachi memeluk Deidara erat. Tak peduli Deidara meronta, ia tetap memeluknya.

"Ingatlah Deidara. Aku Itachi. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana tapi kenapa kau lupa padaku."

"Aku sangat minta maaf tapi aku memang benar-benar tak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu." Deidara mendorong Itachi sampai Itachi terjatuh.

"Benar kau tak ingat padaku?" tanya Itachi lirih.

"Maaf." Entah kenapa Deidara merasa bersalah pada orang ini. Deidara merasa jika orang ini berkata jujur. Mereka pernah bertemu, bahkan mungkin mereka pernah dekat jika tidak untuk apa orang ini bersikeras meminta Deidara untuk mengingatnya.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin kita memang ditakdirkan berpisah." Itachi mengambil tasnya yang sempat tergeletak saat ia mendobrak pintu.

"Un…Kita bisa mulai dari awal lagi?" Tanya Deidara ragu. Tak tega juga baginya untuk melihat wajah kecewa dari orang ini.

"Namaku Namikaze Deidara." Deidara mengulurkan tangannya dengan tersenyum manis. Itachi terdiam sejenak. Hal yang tak di duga olehnya jika ia akan melihat senyum itu lagi.

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi balas menyalami Deidara. Deidara masih tersenyum padanya saat dia menarik tangannya lagi sementara raut wajah Itachi berubah lesu.

Kalau Ayahnya tahu ia bertemu lagi dengan Deidara, Itachi sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana Ayahnya menatapnya dengan hawa membunuh dan kata-kata kejam yang akan dilontarkannya. Lebih parah kalau Sasuke yang tahu, Sasuke pasti akan lebih tak menurut padanya dan mengajaknya bersaing lagi. Itachi akan merasa tak tega dan membiarkan Deidara bersama Sasuke lagi. Tidak, jangan terulang lagi…

* * *

_Chasing the darkness_

_He searches that world for meaning_

_A purpose, a promise, forgotten._

_And a feeling he pushes deep away_

_Incomplete, always alone._

* * *

"Ketua, kalau Deidara-senpai tidak kembali…Aku juga akan keluar…"

Keheningan masih terasa karena Pein tak menggubris perkataan Tobi. Tobi tampaknya ingin tahu pendapat Pein, dia terus menatap Pein tang tetap tenag dengan laptop-nya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu pendapatku." Ucap Pein pada akhirnya. Dari sudut matanya, Pein dapat melihat Tobi sedikit tersenyum padanya.

"Alasanmu masuk Akatsuki juga karena Deidara. Kalau kau pikir Deidara tak akan kembali, kau bisa mengambil keputusanmu sendiri. Tetap disini atau keluar karena Deidara tak ada. Semua terserah kau. Sudah puas dengan pendapatku?"

Tobi tak menjawab. Jelas terlihat dia kurang puas dengan pendapat Pein.

"Jadi benar kata Konan. Kau jatuh hati pada Deidara."

"Be-begitulah… Deidara-senpai orang baik."

"Terlalu baik." Ralat Pein. Pein kembali melirik foto Deidara. "Dia satu-satunya yang tak pernah mengganggu orang. Bahkan jika dia bersama Sasori. Deidara dengan mudahnya menghentikan amukan Sasori dan menolong bocah rakun itu."

"Atau kita yang terlalu jahat. Kita selalu mengganggu orang tak bersalah." Tobi berucap pelan, takut jika dirinya salah bicara di depan Pein.

"Kau tak mengerti. Baik Sasori atau yang lain memiliki masalah sendiri dengan orang yang mereka ganggu. Kau tahu betul bagaimana bencinya Sasori pada Sabaku. Akatsuki hanya nama yang mereka manfaatkan untuk lebih berkuasa. Semua yang ada di Akatsuki ini saling memanfaatkan, Tobi."

Tobi menunduk, menyadari jika dirinya juga termasuk orang-orang yang memanfaatkan nama Akatsuki agar dirinya tidak ditindas teman-temannya, agar dia bisa dekat dengan Deidara.

Pein melihat perubahan raut wajah Tobi. Pein tahu Tobi sedang memikirkan ucapannya. Pein juga tahu alasan Tobi datang memohon padanya untuk masuk Akatsuki demi Deidara semata. Pein masih ingat bagaimana Deidara menolong Tobi yang sedang dikerjai teman-temannya, bagaimana Tobi tak berkedip menatap Deidara. Mungkin saat itu pula lah Tobi jatuh cinta pada Deidara. Senyum yang selalu terpasang di wajah pemuda pirang itu bahkan mampu meluluhkan Sasori dengan segala keangkuhannya. Juga mantan ketua Akatsuki yang berhasil mendapatkan hati Deidara. Kalau saja Deidara perempuan, tak mustahil Pein pun akan tertarik pada Deidara. Karena Pein bukanlah seorang gay seperti teman-temannya.

"Ternyata Deidara-senpai membawa pengaruh besar pada kita."

Pein mengangguk membenarkan. "Beruntung ada Deidara. Kalau tidak, bocah rakun itu sudah dihabisi Sasori sejak lama. Uchiha memang jenius memasukkan Deidara dalam Akatsuki."

Dalam hatinya, Pein memuji ketua Akatsuki sebelum dirinya. Uchiha. Nama itu sudah melekat dalam hati Pein sebagai sumpah. Sumpah untuk mengabdi pada Uchiha dan keturunannya. Berkat pertolongan salah satu tetua Uchiha, Pein masih dapat hidup. Karena itulah saat tahu Akatsuki diketuai seorang Uchiha, Pein bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Sekedar untuk menjalankan sumpahnya.

Jabatan ketua Akatsuki pun merupakan kehormatan baginya, karena dia ditunjuk langsung oleh sang Uchiha. Demi sumpahnya, Pein mempertahankan jabatan ketua dan menjaga Deidara. Permintaan langsung dari mantan ketuanya. Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

_Pleading_

_More_

_Claim me, take me_

_Soul engulfed_

_In this paradise_

_Of glitter_

* * *

"_Ternyata Deidara-senpai membawa pengaruh besar pada kita._"

"_Beruntung ada Deidara. Kalau tidak, bocah rakun itu sudah dihabisi Sasori sejak lama. Uchiha memang jenius memasukkan Deidara dalam Akatsuki._"

"_Tanpa Deidara-senpai, Sasori seperti kehilangan arah. Ada keraguan saat dia memukul bocah rakun itu. Saat Sasori terbawa emosi, Deidara-senpai selalu menenangkannya. Tapi sekarang Senpai tidak ada. Sasori pasti merindukan Deidara-senpai._"

Hening. Tak ada lagi yang berbicara setelahnya. Shikamaru meregangkan badanya. Menguping selama satu jam lebih membuat otot-ototnya kaku dan pegal.

Baru tahu juga jika majikannya begitu berpengaruh pada Akatsuki. Ternyata bukan tanpa alasan mantan ketua Akatsuki memaksa Deidara masuk 'organisasi'nya. Pembawaan deidara yang lembut dan sabar mampu menjadi obat penenang untuk sifat anggota Akatsuki yang emosional. Pantas mantan ketua Akatsuki takluk pada majikannya.

"Kau masih ingin disana atau keluar sekarang." Shikamaru melempar pandang pada sosok yang bersembunyi di belakang tembok. Sosok itu melangkah menampakkan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Senpai sendiri sedang melakukan apa disini?"

"Kenapa kau selalu membalikkan pertanyaanku, Kiba?" Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya lengkap dengan menunjukan gaya malasnya.

"Aku mau tanya se-EH!" Kiba berusaha mensejajarkan langkah Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan berjalan cepat.

"Senpai, untuk apa kita kesini?" Kiba tak mengerti kenapa dia dibawa Shikamaru ke ruang kesehatan sekolah yang ada di lantai 2. terlebih lagi kenapa juga Shikamaru harus mengunci pintu padahal tak ada orang lagi di sekolah karena jam pelajaran sudah berakhir satu jam lalu.

"Sudahlah. Katakan saja pertanyaanmu."

"Soal yang tadi. Aku tak yakin perintah itu benar-benar dari Kakashi-sensei. Lalu kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa. Aku kan tak ada masalah dengan mereka."

Shikamaru berpaling dari wajah Kiba yang sangat imut menurutnya. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Bukan tak mungkin sebentar lagi Shikamaru akan menyerang Kiba. Tidak. Dia masih waras untuk melakukan itu pada Kiba.

"Memang bukan. Kakashi-sensei ada disana juga bukan untuk menengahi kita. Dia disana sedang menunggu Iruka-sensei." Shikamaru terus berpaling tapi Kiba malah mengikuti kemanapun Shikamaru menoleh.

"Jadi Senpai memanfaatkan situasi ya? Lalu Senpai menyebut namaku juga, kenapa? Yang punya masalah dengan mereka kan hanya Naruto dan Gaara." Kiba masih berusaha untuk mendapat perhatian Shikamaru.

"Kau tak kenal kata 'antisipasi'? jaga-jaga saja kalau nanti mereka punya urusan denganmu."

"Senpai kenapa sih dari tadi menoleh kesana kemari terus?"

"Gaah… apa kau tak bisa diam. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahmu." Shikamaru mendorong Kiba perlahan sampai Kiba tersudut ke dinding.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan wajahku?" Tanya Kiba dengan polosnya tak menyadari tatapan Shikamaru.

"Kau membuatku ingin menyerangmu." Shikamaru menunukan kedua tangannya ke dinding mengapit Kiba yang ada ditengahnya.

Wajah Kiba memerah ketika Shikamaru mencondongkan dirinya mendekati Kiba.

"Sudah tahu maksudku?" Shikamaru langsung menyerang bibir tipis Kiba tanpa memberi kesempatan Kiba bicara.

Kiba yang awalnya kaget akhirnya mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Shikamaru. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, ciuman Shikamaru kali ini menuntut lebih. Kiba memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap lumatan yang dilakukan Shikamaru pada bibirnya. Shikamaru menekan belakang kepala Kiba untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kiba mengerang pelan saat lidah Shikamaru menjelajahi dinding atas mulutnya lalu lidah Shikamaru mengajak lidah Kiba bermain, yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Shikamaru.

Hampir satu menit tiba-tiba Kiba mendorong Shikamaru saat menyadari apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Dame da,(1)" Kiba menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nani ga?(2)" Shikamaru tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya pada Kiba.

"Senpai lupakan apa yang barusan kita lakukan. Seharusnya kita tidak boleh melakukan hal ini." Kiba menunduk. Dia ingat pada posisinya yang akan segera bertunangan. Dia harus menerima perjodohan itu mau tak mau, demi kelangsungan hubungan dua perusahaan. Perusahaan ayahnya dan perusahaan milik Aburame.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau Shino tahu, dia akan memberitahu Ayahnya dan akan membatalkan kerja sama perusahaan kami. Aku tak mau Ayah menyalahkan Senpai karena hal ini."

"Sonna koto iwanaide!(3) Sejak awal kau masuk sekolah ini kau selalu menggodaku dan sekarang kau akan berhenti begitu saja? Orang macam apa kau ini?"

"Aku tidak menggoda Senpai."

"Sou? Lalu kenapa aku bisa tergoda olehmu?"

Kiba mendongak mendapati keseriusan dari sepasang mata yang menatapnya. Rasa senang membuncah dalam hati Kiba, ternyata selama ini Shikamaru memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Jadi lawanku Aburame, ya? Tidak masalah. Aku pasti bisa mendapatkanmu."

"Jangan pikir ini mudah, Senpai." Kiba mengalungkan kembali kedua tangannya di leher Shikamaru. Kiba tersenyum tipis mengetahui Shikamaru akan berjuang untuk mendapatkannya sehingga Kiba dapat terbebas dari perjodohan dengan Shino.

"Jangan menyia-nyiakan apa yang sudah kita mulai." Shikamaru kembali melumat bibir Kiba, melanjutkan ciumannya yang terhenti beberapa saat.

* * *

_One who feels, but cannot reach through the silence_

_Cannot see through the desolate loneliness_

_Of a place hidden too long_

_To remember_

_A world made from this exquisite longing_

* * *

"A-aku…" Naruto menunduk tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terlalu malu untuk mengakui kalau dia juga menyukai laki-laki berambut raven disampingnya.

"Aishitemo ii?(4)" Tanya Sasuke yang membuatnya semakin merona.

Dengan sekali anggukan, Naruto mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke.

Satu kecupan pun mendarat di pipi Naruto. Naruto tak tahu lagi bagaimana wajahnya saat ini. Pasti sudah memerah melebihi merah tomat.

"Hei, katakan juga."

"Apa?"

"Aku mengatakannya mati-matian kau malah enak-enakkan hanya mengangguk. Sekarang gantian kau yang mengatakannya." Sasuke berpura-pura ketus.

"Teme…"

"Katakan!"

"Teme…"

"Ayo!"

"Kau harus mendengarkannya."

"Aku menunggu."

"Aku suka Teme."

"Sekali lagi!"

"Aku suka Teme. Kikoenai?"

"Lagi!"

"Teme~"

"Cepat."

"Dengar ya, Teme."

"Hn."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke tertawa melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat merona ketika mengatakannya.

"Jangan tertawa!" Naruto memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto. Sementara Naruto tak berkedip melihat Sasuke tertawa begitu lepas. Tak disangka orang yang irit ekspresi seperti sasuke bisa tertawa lepas.

_Whispers awaken within this silence of loneliness, invitting a seductive promise of more…_

"Anata ni aete, yokatta.(5)" Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto." Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Naruto, menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

Langit senja berwarna jingga memisahkan mereka. Sasuke pamit pada Naruto dengan wajah berseri. Naruto pun balas tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sungguh hari yang indah untuk Naruto karena Sasuke bersamanya.

_Circling through this nocturne forest of earth, and moon revealing what is only illusion…_

"Naruto-sama." Suara Neji mengintrupsi Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Neji-san?"

"Maaf menganggu. Saya ingin bertanya satu hal pada Naruto-sama."

Naruto menunggu Neji yang tampak ragu bersuara.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Neji-san?"

"Yang tadi bersama anda…Benarkah dia…Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa neji-san?"

Neji menghirup nafas berat. Sudah diduga oleh Neji bahwa orang yang dilihatnya berpelukkan dengan Naruto adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto yang menatapnya membuatnya semakin berat untuk bicara.

Sekarang haruskah ia mendahului Minato yang bahkan belum menceritakan apapun atau dia yang akan menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto. kalau memberitahu Naruto sekarang, Neji takut mengambil apa yang membuat Naruto bahagia. Neji dapat melihat wajah Naruto sangat berseri ketika bersama Sasuke. Wajah yang belum pernah ditampakkan Naruto ketika bersama dirinya ataupun Minato.

"Mungkin lain kali saja saya bicara. Permisi, maaf mengganggu kenyamanan Naruto-sama."

"Neji-san tidak boleh pergi sebelum menceritakan apa yang terjadi." Naruto berlari dan menghalangi pintu masuk kamarnya.

Neji menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit menyesal karena sudah bertanya pada Naruto. kini Neji merasa bimbang, Naruto sudah menunggunya bicara sedangkan Neji masih belum siap untuk bicara pada Naruto. Neji takut melihat wajah kecewa dari Naruto setelah Neji memberitahunya.

_breathe deep this dark scent of rain. And dreams tongue trailing silver mist along feverish skin…_

"Neji-san…" Desak Naruto.

Neji menarik nafas beberapa kali, dilihatnya Naruto menatap Neji dengan begitu serius. Mungkin memang ini waktunya Neji bicara.

"Sebaiknya anda tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Kau menyuruhku apa? Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Nada bicara Naruto meninggi. Sudah Neji duga reaksinya akan seperti itu.

"Percayalah, Naruto-sama. Anda lebih baik tidak bertemu dengannya lagi…"

-To Be Continued-

Yang setuju fic ini tambah gaje acungkan tangan?... sepertinya fic ini tidak akan selesai dalam jangka dua chap. Ya sudahlah, Rei akan coba meminimalisir kemungkinannya.

Rei tidak begitu pintar bahasa jepang, jadi Rei minta maaf kalau ada bahasa jepang yang salah.

(1) tidak boleh.

(2) apanya?

(3) jangan bicara seperti itu!

(4) bolehkah aku mencintaimu?

(5) aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu.

* * *

review's reply:

**Chary Ai TemeDobe:**

ShikaKiba-nya terkabul nih,, hehe.. tapi dikit..

**Zee Rasetsu:**

oh~ Rei baru tau,, hehe ^^V

Zee-san kalo Sasu mati kan Naru jadian sama Rei...

*Rei gak mau bilang kalo Rei baru aja di chidori SasuTeme*

**Vii no Kitsune:**

Rei masih author baru, fic Rei juga masih banyak kekurangan, belum bisa disebut bagus.

Sankyuu sarannya Vii-san, Rei udah ikutin saran Vii-san. soal update kilat Rei nggak janji soalnya kompie Rei lagi eror.. gomen ne.

**Michi:**

ini Rei udah berusaha manjangin tapi hasilnya malah segini. kalau masih belum puas kasih tau Rei ya, nanti Rei panjangin lagi.. ^^

* * *

minna,, plizz review lagi.. hiks.. hiks..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Playback The Fate

Malam yang gelap, seorang pemuda berambut merah melangkahkan kakinya di koridor rumah sakit. Sebuah pisau ditangannya berkilat diantara kegelapan.

Kebencian yang tertanam selama 10 tahun tak bisa lagi ditahannya. Ia benar-benar bertekad untuk menghabisi nyawa orang itu. orang yang telah mengambil satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya.

Beruntung tak ada siapapun yang ia temui sepanjang koridor rumah sakit itu sehingga tak ada kesulitan untuknya masuk ke kamar orang itu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat pisau di tangannya bersiap menghujamkannya pada orang yang tertidur lelap di ranjang.

Pisau miliknya berkilat tertimpa cahaya bulan dari jendela. Begitupun sorot mata sang pemuda. Kemarahan akan dirinya terpancar jelas dari tatapannya pada orang itu.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Kau harus membayar apa yang telah kau rebut dariku…"

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Just Between Us © IceQueen Rei-chan Yuki

Pairing: SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, ItaSasoDei

_Tanpa hadirnya dunia_

_yang terpijak seakan tiada_

_Terlalu hampa _

_sampai dingin membekukan raga_

* * *

-Flashback-

Akasuna no Sasori. Anak berumur 8 tahun itu biasa menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk bermain bersama sepupunya. Meskipun hanya bisa bermain dalam kamar si sepupu, karena si sepupu mempunyai penyakit yang tak ia tahu.

"Kami tidak memintamu melakukannya. Kami tak mau membuatmu susah." Suara laki-laki yang menggema di ruang keluarga Sabaku menarik perhatian Sasori.

"Tapi kalau dibiarkan Gaara bisa meninggal." Kali ini Neneknya yang bersuara.

"Gaara tunggu sebentar ya." Sasori menepis tangan Gaara yang menarik bajunya.

Sasori melongok sedikit dari balik pintu. Di ruang keluarga Sabaku itu orang tua Gaara dan Neneknya tampak memasang wajah serius.

"Kami akan mencari donor lain saja."

"Mau sampai berapa lama. Kalian lihat sendiri kondisi Gaara semakin memburuk. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia-"

"Kami tahu. Tapi kami juga tak tega padamu."

"Ini bukan soal tega atau tak tega. Pikirkan Gaara. Apa kalian tak melihat Gaara sudah tak sanggup menahan penyakitnya."

"Kami juga melihatnya. Tapi-"

"Aku akan melakukannya."

Sasori berlari kearah Neneknya. Dengan seruan yang berulang, Sasori memanggil-manggil Neneknya.

"Baa-chan! Baa-chan! Baa-chan akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Sasori dengan wajah polosnya. Raut kaget Neneknya terganti dengan lengkungan senyum tipis.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ini urusan orang dewasa. Kau tidak perlu tahu." Neneknya membelai Sasori sambil berucap lembut.

Orang tua Gaara terdiam. Memandang setiap kasih yang didapat Sasori dari Neneknya. Mereka sama sekali tak tega jika nantinya Sasori tak mendapat kasih sayang itu lagi.

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Sakit!"

Orang tua Gaara menghampiri Gaara yang terduduk di depan pintu kamarnya. Gaara terus menangis memegangi perutnya. Ayah Gaara segera keluar rumah sementara Ibunya mencoba menenangkan Gaara.

"Karura, ayo berangkat!" Ayah Gaara menggendong Gaara ke mobil yang telah disiapkannya. Ibunya beserta Sasori dan Neneknya pun mengikuti.

"Baa-chan, Gaara kenapa?" Tanya Sasori ketika mobil tengah melaju. Sasori menunggu jawaban Neneknya sampai mereka tiba di rumah sakit.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Sasori bertanya lagi pada Neneknya.

"Gaara sedang sakit parah. Tapi tak lama lagi Gaara pasti bisa sembuh." Neneknya mengusap kepala sasori.

Walau masih bingung, Sasori mengangguk. Berusaha mempercayai Neneknya. Sasori ikut memandang tubuh kecil Gaara yang terbaring. '_Gaara bisa sembuh. Pasti bisa sembuh._' Ucapnya berulang kali dalam hati.

Satu bulan sudah, setelah kejadian itu Neneknya menghilang. Sasori tak kuasa menahan Neneknya yang pamit padanya. Pergi sebentar. Satu bulan bukanlah sebentar untuk Sasori. Sasori terbiasa mendapat belaian dari Neneknya. Selama satu bulan tanpa belaian Neneknya tentulah membuatnya kesepian. Bahkan jika orang tua Gaara dan pamannya Yashamaru menemaninya. Rasanya masih berbeda jika tak ada Neneknya.

"Baa-chan! Baa-chan!" Sasori berteriak girang mendapati Neneknya ada di rumah sakit bersama Gaara.

"Baa-chan kemana saja?" Sasori bergelung manja pada Neneknya.

"Sasori kau sudah besar. Jangan berbuat manja lagi ya." Ucap Neneknya. Belaian di kepala Sasori pun tak lupa ia berikan.

Sasori memajukan bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa kan? Habisnya aku sangat merindukan Baa-chan."

"Sudah waktunya."

Neneknya melepas pelukan Sasori dan berjalan di dampingi dua orang dokter. Langkah Sasori untuk mengikuti Neneknya ditahan oleh ayah Gaara. Tangan Sasori menggapai-gapai Neneknya yang menjauh namun Neneknya tak teraih dan menghilang di balik sebuah pintu.

Entah siapa yang salah. Dia atau Neneknya. Keburaman yang ditimbulkan dari air matanya membuat ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tapi ia tahu persis bahwa yang ada dibalik kain putih itu adalah tubuh Neneknya. Sasori mengguncang tubuh Neneknya tapi tubuh itu sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Baa-chan! Baa-chan! Jangan tidur terus! Ayo bangun! Baa-chan!" Sasori merosot ke pangkuan Ayah Gaara. Berbagai penyangkalan ia ucapkan dalam tangisnya.

Ia menyangkal tubuh itu adalah Neneknya. Ia menyangkal Neneknya telah pergi. Ia menyangkal semuanya. Dan jeritan dari Sasori mengakhiri kesadarannya.

-End of flashback-

_Teriring helaan nafas yang berjalan bersama takdir…_

"Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa." Sasori hendak menikam sosok yang masih terbaring tenang.

Pisaunya tak lagi berkilat tertimpa cahaya karena bulan tertutupi awan. dalam kesempatan itu, tangan Sasori bergerak tepat ke arah jantung tubuh sepupunya sendiri.

"_Bersikap baiklah pada sepupumu._"

Suara Neneknya terlintas dalam pikiran Sasori. Sebelum Neneknya menghilang satu bulan, Neneknya lebih dulu berpesan untuk tak membenci siapapun dan tak menyalahkan siapapun. Mungkin Neneknya sudah memperkirakan hidupnya akan berakhir dan Neneknya tak mau Sasori menyalahkan siapapun atas kematiannya.

"_Jangan pernah menyimpan dendam dalam hatimu._"

Lagi. Suara Neneknya bergaung. Tangan Sasori tertahan sebelum pisaunya menancap di tubuh Gaara.

"_Danna, aku sudah sering memperingatkanmu. Jangan sakiti sepupumu sendiri!_"

Kemarahan yang menggumpal dalam dada menguap seiring munculnya satu nama. Deidara. Dengan caranya sendiri melebur semua goresan kesakitan yang bertahun-tahun berkecamuk.

"_Apapun kesalahan Gaara, kau harus bisa memaafkannya._"

Lagi-lagi keraguan menyelimutinya. Setiap emosi yang mulai terpijak teralihkan oleh bayangan Deidara. Terlalu kuat. Eksistensinya begitu kuat sampai menghapus jejak dendam di dadanya.

"Sudah. Hentikan."

Pisau ditangannya terjatuh ke lantai. Sasori menjambak rambutnya untuk menghilangkan suara-suara yang bergaung di kepalanya. Tak jua menghilang, Sasori terduduk di lantai dingin itu masih menjambak rambutnya sesekali menggeleng cepat.

"Aku mohon berhenti." Ucap Sasori lirih. Ia sudah tak tahan melihat bayangan masa lalunya. Ia tak mau mengingat bagaimana rasanya kesepian.

_Dalam kelam dunia fana merengkuh tepian rasa diantara lara…_

Tahu-tahu dia sudah menyerah dan membiarkan perasaan mengambil alih dirinya. Langkah kakinya menjauh diiringi tawa hambar, menertawakan dirinya yang kalah. Kalah dari perasaannya. Kalah dari bayangan yang sama sekali tak nyata namun melekat di setiap sudut ingatannya.

Deidara. Perasaan yang mati-matian ditekan muncul ke permukaan tiap kali namanya tersebutkan.

Dia akui, rindu membuncah dari awal Deidara tak lagi terlihat. Rindu yang juga tertahan rasa bersalah. Sadar akan kebodohannya yang larut dalam emosi.

Ini salahnya. Dia ingin memulai dari awal. Dimana emosi terkikis habis oleh perasaannya. Dan ia ingin mengakui kesalahannya. Apapun akibatnya.

Terbutakan cinta. Hal yang ditakutinya juga dirindunya. Takut mengalami kehilangan tapi juga rindu setiap inci kehangatan yang tercipta.

Entah sejak kapan. Gaara terbangun dan mendengarkan Sasori berucap dengan lirih. Gaara ingin saat itu dia bangkit dan menguatkan Sasori. Namun ia sadar kesedihan Sasori timbul karena dirinya.

"Aku juga tak mau ini terjadi." Gaara mengambil pisau milik Sasori. Berniat menghujamkan benda itu sekarang juga ke tubuhnya.

"Tidak sekarang." Tidak sebelum masalah mereka selesai. Gaara tak mau mati membawa masalahnya. Setidaknya nanti saat masalah mereka selesai dan Sasori ingin membunuhnya lagi. Gaara akan rela memberikan nyawanya jika bisa menebus kebencian Sasori atas kematian Neneknya.

* * *

_Alunan kata bisu_

_Bukan mati_

_Bukan menangisi takdir tak berperi_

* * *

-Flashback-

Rimbunan hijau pinus dan warna-warni bunga liar memenuhi pemandangan sepanjang jalanan puncak gunung. Angin musim panas bertiup mendinginkan terik matahari.

Di tepian, sebuah Ducati dan Ferrari terparkir apik sementara masing-masing pemiliknya duduk bersantai di pembatas jalan. Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut pirang dan rambut hitam mereka.

"Itachi, aku suka tempat ini, un." Deidara berlari ke tengah jalan, memutar tubuh sebagai tanda keriangan. Itachi bersingut menyusul Deidara dalam langkah tenang.

"Deidara, jangan berdiri di tengah jalan."

"Tenang saja, un. Ini pegunungan. Jarang ada kendaraan lewat, un."

Satu yang terlupakan. Hidup bukanlah hal yang dapat diramalkan secara detil waktunya. Itachi tak tahu tepatnya, tiba-tiba saja menggema suara mesin berdecit lalu suara lain yang memilukan mengantar tubuh Deidara membentur keras aspal jalanan.

Itachi terpaku. Mata onyx-nya terkunci pada pemandangan di depannya.

Deidara yang beberapa saat lalu masih bergerak lincah kini tergolek diantara pekatnya darah. Chevrolet hitam yang tak jauh dari Deidara menguatkan fakta bahwa ini bukan ilusi.

Deidara tertabrak. Membuktikan pernyataannya salah besar.

"Deidara!" Teriakan Itachi satu-satunya suara yang menghapus kesunyian.

.

"Sialan!" Minato melempar barang-barang di meja kerjanya.

Neji hanya memperhatikan setiap gerak Minato yang tak karuan. Jika Minato sedang marah besar, Neji tak berani mengusiknya. Dengan hati-hati Neji memungut pecahan gelas hasil lemparan Minato.

"BRENGSEK!" Minato melempar sebuah gelas lagi dan mengenai bahu Neji. Untung saja gelas itu belum pecah ketika mengenainya.

Neji mengambil sapu ditangan Shizune dan membersihkan pecahan gelas olehnya sendiri. Neji tak yakin Shizune berani berada disana menyaksikan kemarahan dari Minato.

"Panggil Shikamaru!" perintah Minato bercampur dengan geramannya. Neji mengambil ponselnya menghubungi Shikamaru.

Dua menit menunggu dan Shikamaru tampak di ruangan Minato.

"Kau tahu siapa pelakunya?"

Shikamaru dan Neji berpandangan. Mempertanyakan jawaban yang harus mereka berikan.

"Shikamaru!" Desak Minato.

Neji mengangguk. Lalu Shikamaru berucap, "Pelakunya mengatakan dia dibayar oleh Uchiha."

Satu lagi gelas melayang. Neji dan Shikamaru bergerak sedikit menghindari lemparan gelas Minato.

"Minato-sama, apa sebaiknya kita selidiki dulu kebenarannya. Belum tentu orang itu berkata jujur."

Saran Neji menambah kejengahan Minato. Kali ini sebuah vas bunga mendarat kembali di bahu Neji.

"Uchiha itu adalah saingan kita sejak dulu. Sudah kuduga ada maksud tertentu Anak sulungnya mendekati Deidara."

Minato menggebrak meja. Hampir membalikannya ketika ide terlintas dalam otaknya.

"kalau Deidara belum pulih dalam waktu dua bulan, Neji, kau bawa Naruto kemari. Dia akan menggantikan Deidara. Aku sendiri yang akan menghadapi tetua Uzumaki." Suara geram Minato menurun terganti dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Shikamaru, tugasmu mengawasi Naruto. Cari tahu apa saja kemampuannya dan keadaan hubungan Naruto dengan anggota Uzumaki lainnya. Semakin banyak informasi akan lebih baik."

Neji dan Shikamaru membungkuk. Mengerti dengan tugas masing-masing. Neji membereskan sisa kekacauan di ruangan Minato sementara Shikamaru undur diri ke pekerjaannya lagi.

"Kalian minta perang. Akan aku berikan, Uchiha." Seringai lebih lebar di wajah Minato menampakan kekejaman yang terkubur lama dalam dirinya.

-End of flashback-

* * *

_Perasaan tanpa batas_

_Terbentang dalam tabir._

_Terlalu pahit untuk berkata_

_Inilah akhir_

* * *

Hari-hari terlewati dengan segala kerumitan hubungan mereka. Sejak Neji membeberkan masalah antara Namikaze dan Uchiha, sulit bagi Naruto menemui Sasuke. Rupanya Neji telah memberitahukan Minato perihal hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto masih menemui Sasuke, sekalipun tak jarang pertengkaran tercipta dengan Minato. Tak jarang pula Neji menyeretnya kembali menghadapi cercaan Minato.

Naruto tak ambil pusing atas perselisihan keluarganya dengan Uchiha. Sasuke pun tak pernah membahas urusan keluarga mereka. Naruto yang menjalani hidup, suka tidak suka, Minato tak berhak melarangnya, tak berhak untuk melampaui batas.

_Melodi yang terwakilkan perasaan bercampur di setiap detik…_

Langkah kaki bergesekan di antara hamparan rerumputan, membawa pemiliknya ke tempat biasa ia menemukan iris onyx menatapnya.

Pemilik mata onyx itu terbalut jaket biru tua dan jeans hitam. Tak lupa syal hitam pemberian Naruto menutupi leher jenjangnya. Naruto sendiri masih betah dengan seragam sekolahnya. Tak perlu membuang waktu untuk pulang berganti baju, lebih baik langsung menemui Sasuke barulah setelahnya ia kembali ke rumah Ayahnya.

Onyx Sasuke mensejajarkan diri dengan saphire biru Naruto. menatapnya lurus-lurus. Tangan Sasuke terulur ke wajah Naruto, mengusap lembut pipinya.

"Kita tak bisa terus begini." Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Masih fokus pada mata Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" naruto menangkap keganjilan dari sinar mata Sasuke yang meredup.

"Kita sama-sama tahu. Kita berdiri di atas konflik. Kita menyiram minyak pada kobaran api. Kita tahu akhir hubungan ini, tidak akan bertahan. Keluarga kita akan semakin membenci jika kita terus bersama."

Tangan Sasuke terlepas dari wajah Naruto. seiring dengan tubuh Sasuke yang memunggunginya. Beribu kata tercekat di kerongkongan Naruto. bicara sekarang atau Sasuke pergi.

"Kita korbankan perasaan dan mengembalikan keadaan seperti sedia kala, begitu? Kenapa kita melakukan itu padahal masih ada cara lain. Kita luruskan semuanya, buat keluarga kita berdamai lagi."

"Tak semudah mengatakannya."

"Pembohong."

"Maaf…"

Pahit. Tak ada percobaan menutupi perih hatinya. semuanya terbeberkan bersama pertanyaan yang lama Sasuke pendam, "Memangnya apa yang kau dapat dari mimpi bernama cinta?"

Satu gelengan. Maksud menjawab Sasuke, saphire biru Naruto setia memandang punggung Sasuke. "Cinta bukanlah mimpi tapi harapan. Bukan apa yang didapat tapi apa yang dirasakan."

Tangan Sasuke terkepal. Adanya memori akan kalimat serupa menggugurkan rangkaian kata yang disusunya. Tanpa sadar Naruto telah membangkitkan bayangan cinta yang tak tergapai oleh Sasuke.

_Tanpa kata, hanya isyarat mengungkap perasaan dalam hembusan nafas…_

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada penyangkalan dari Sasuke. Tak ada penguatan dari Naruto. Hanya desiran angin yang mengisi kekosongan kata.

Satu langkah terpijak dari Sasuke. Mengancam kesepian merasuk dalam diri Naruto. naruto masih ingin bersamanya, sekalipun inilah akhir.

"Tinggalah lebih lama disini, kumohon."

"Maaf, Naruto…"

Pasrah, mengantar langkah Sasuke menjauh darinya. Menambah sayatan dalam dadanya. Segalanya memang akan berubah tapi dalam prediksinya tidak secepat ini. Apa yang baru ia temukan bukankah tidak harus hilang dalam hitungan jari.

_Setiap senggalan kata yang tak mampu bersuara…_

"Naruto-sama."

"Neji-san." Naruto mendekati Neji dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Terima kasih." Getir terasa dalam ucapan Naruto.

Neji tahu akan berakhir begini. Kesalahan yang dulu pernah dibuatnya terulang, menyakiti Naruto. setelah ia juga menghancurkan kebahagiaan Deidara.

Neji membiarkan Naruto pergi ke arah lain. Bukan ke rumahnya. Neji tak mau menambah kesalahannya. Biar saja dia yang mendapat cercaan Minato, asalkan Naruto memaafkannya.

_Diantara guguran daun mati, waktu terus berganti…_

"Tumben sudah kembali, Sasuke."

Sasuke menampakan wajah stoic-nya pada Itachi. Terlalu malas menanggapi ocehan tak berguna dari Itachi.

"Jangan mulai obrolan sia-sia."

Sasuke menapaki tangga rumahnya perlahan. Energi dalam dirinya entah menguap kemana. Sejak langkah pertama ia meninggalkan Naruto, terasa kepedihan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke tak berharap mendapat hasil yang setimpal dari keputusannya. Sasuke sadar keputusannya kelak akan membawa penyesalan yang dalam.

Sasuke yang memulai hubungan mereka. Sasuke yang pertama mengaku mencintainya. Tak ada niatan mengakhiri, namun tekanan yang di dapatnya dari Itachi meruntuhkan benteng pertahanannya.

"Sudah menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan Namikaze?" Ayahnya yang bicara kali ini.

Sasuke mengutuk siapapun yang memberitahu Ayahnya tentang hubungan Sasuke dengan Naruto. Itachi atau orang lain. Sama saja. Merugikannya.

Sasuke mengangguk lesu. "Semoga kau puas."

Ayahnya tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Setelah ini jangan menemui dia lagi."

_Genggaman tangan yang merenggang tiada dalam rengkuhan…_

Di taman lain, semburat mentari senja memantul di air danau. Cahaya keemasan yang anggun mewarnai jernihnya danau dan langit tanpa awan. angin masih setia menerpa helaian rambut pirang Naruto yang memeluk lututnya.

Tepian danau, tempatnya dulu menghabiskan waktu dengan Ibunya. Bermain air, memancing, memberi makan ikan.

Mata Naruto terpejam berusaha menciptakan bayang yang tersisa dari wajah Ibunya. Jemari lentik yang membelainya, tubuh ramping yang memeluknya, wajah cantik yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa semua orang yang kusayangi harus pergi?" Bisiknya hampir tanpa suara.

Bahkan hanya untuk bersuara terasa berat, menghadapi realita yang menikamnya dengan kepahitan. Meskipun tak sanggup, Naruto berpura-pura semua berjalan baik. Seolah tiada sedih tercipta di setiap malam-malamnya.

"Aku rindu Kaasan." Naruto memeluk dirinya, alih-alih yang memeluk adalah Ibunya. Ia takkan melupakan tiap kasih dari Ibunya semasa Ibunya masih hidup. Ibunya adalah orang yang paling mengerti segala kesusahannya, kesenangannya. Lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

_Pandangan terakhir di wajahnya, tampak kedamaian dalam lengkungan bingkainya…_

"Hey, Sasuke. Makan malam sudah siap."

Biasa. Itachi sudah berdiri melipat tangan di depannya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Hn." Sasuke bersingut bangkit dari tidurnya. Daripada mendengar Itachi bicara tak penting, Sasuke memilih menurut.

Itachi berjalan lebih dulu dari kamar Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke masih diam memandang keluar jendela kamarnya. Langit hitam separuh berwarna emas bagai lukisan terbingkai di jendela.

Langit emas itu mengingatkan Sasuke pada Naruto. Lalu seulas senyum samar tercipta dari wajah Sasuke.

"Ikura toki nagarete yukou to, itsu demo. donna ni tooku ni ite mo, kawaranai yo. Aishiteru, Naruto."

"Sasuke, cepat." Itachi berbalik lagi menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke berpaling dari jendela menuju Itachi.

Tak sampai lima langkah, mendadak tubuh Sasuke limbung. Itachi segera menahan Sasuke sebelum tubuh Sasuke membentur lantai.

"Sasuke, kenapa ini?" Itachi mengguncang tubuh Sasuke, menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke. Namun tak ada reaksi dari Sasuke.

"Tousan, Kaasan, Sasuke pingsan lagi!" teriak Itachi sekencangnya.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Yaah~ tidak sepanjang chapter kemarin T_T Gomen minna-san…

Ikura toki nagarete yukou to, itsu demo. donna ni tooku ni ite mo, kawaranai yo. Aishiteru, Naruto: tidak peduli lamanya waktu berjalan, kapanpun. Sejauh apapun berada, tidak berubah. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto.

Review's reply:

**Chary Ai TemeDobe:**

Kepuasan reader dan reviewer adalah prioritas utama saya. Hehe… syukurlah sekali lagi ShikaKiba-nya tidak mengecewakan ^^

**Zee Rasetsu:**

Pertanyaan Zee-san terjawab sudah di chapter ini ^^

Mulai senin Rei udah masuk sekolah jadi fast update-nya diragukan hhe…

**Vii no Kitsune:**

Nah, pertanyaan Vii-san sudah terjawab sebagian. Untuk masalah Namikaze dan Uzumaki akan dibahas di chapter lain. Sankyuu Vii-san ^^

**CCloveRuki:**

Jangan kira hubungan Sasu ama Naru akan berakhir begitu saja ya,, ini hanya awal hubungan mereka akan semakin kuat. ^^ sankyuu Chiharu-san..

**AshuraDaiMaOu:**

Itu barangnya kena telak ke Rei,, waduh kalau Rei mati siapa yang ngelanjutin fic ini? O.o

Puisi yang mana? Kalau puisi di chapter kemarin itu Rei kutip dari grafik novel In The Glitter, coba deh cek SemeUke(dot)com. Kalau puisi di chapter lain, sebagian asli sebagian ngutip juga. Sankyuu review-nya ^^

**Icha22madhen:**

Ini sudah Rei update, happy reading and Sankyuu review-nya ya ^^

* * *

berkenankah minna-san untuk mereview chapter ini? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: This World Just Between Us

Hening yang bicara saat diruangan itu terbaring seorang pemuda berambut raven dan dua orang lainnya tengah menatap iba pada si pemuda.

"Bagaimana?" Seorang laki-laki berambut raven satunya bertanya pada laki-laki yang berpakaian dokter.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Dia terlalu banyak mendapat tekanan. Kau tahu Sasuke itu tidak boleh ada dalam keadaan tertekan."

"Soal itu…"

"Aku belum bisa memastikan Sasuke tidak apa-apa karena kondisinya masih belum stabil. Kau harus membuat Sasuke senyaman mungkin dan jangan mengingatkan hal-hal yang membuat dia merasa tertekan."

Laki-laki berambut raven itu mendudukan dirinya di samping Adik kesayangannya. Dia merasa bersalah karena membuat Adiknya mengalami masa kritis lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya, penyebab Adiknya sakit adalah dirinya. Padahal ia sama sekali tak bermaksud membuat Adiknya sakit. Ia telah bersumpah tidak akan menyakiti siapapun lagi setelah terpisah dari orang yang dicintainya.

Berapapun harga yang harus dibayarnya, ia berharap dapat mengembalikan keadaan Adiknya, mengembalikan waktu sebelum kekasihnya celaka, dengan begitu Sasuke takkan menderita sakit seperti sekarang ini.

Namun keadaan tak berpihak padanya. Baik dulu maupun saat ini. Awal bencana itu datang adalah karenanya.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Just Between Us © IceQueen Rei-chan Yuki

_Untuk apapun yang kita percayai_

_Dunia terbentuk dari lelehan harapan_

_Membeku menjadi kehidupan_

_Tak ada yang sama_

_Namun saling berkaitan.

* * *

_

-Flashback-

Derap langkah cepat menapaki lantai dingin sebuah bangunan, geraman bercampur dengan suara memelas mendekat pada seorang pemuda yang tengah terduduk di salah satu kursi di koridor bangunan itu.

Sebelum pemuda itu mendongak, pemilik suara geram telah lebih dulu memukulnya sehingga ia tersungkur ke lantai.

"Beraninya kau menampakan wajahmu disini, Uchiha!"

"Minato-sama, anda jangan emosi dulu."

"Diam kau!" bentak Minato pada Neji yang sedari tadi memelas.

Minato menarik kerah baju Itachi, "Apalagi yang kau inginkan! Kau akan mencoba membunuh Deidara lagi hah!"

"Sungguh aku tak berniat mencelakai Deidara." Dengan susah payah Itachi bicara, menahan kesabaran karena Minato tak percaya dengan semua ucapannya.

"Jangan membela diri, suruhanmu itu sudah mengungkapkan kebenarannya."

"Apa anda akan percaya begitu saja pada orang itu. Kami bisa membuktikan kalau kami bukan pelakunya."

"Tak perlu merepotkan dirimu, Uchiha. Aku tak akan percaya." Minato melepas cengkramannya pada kerah baju Itachi. Ia menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau tak bisa mengambil kesimpulan begitu saja."

Nafas Minato tertahan. Amarah yang hampir lenyap kini tersulut kembali. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin menghabisi pemuda dihadapannya saat itu juga.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Dan kesimpulanku, kau dan semua keluargamu adalah orang brengsek. Menggunakan cara kotor untuk menjatuhkan aku!" Tangan Minato terkepal. Dari suaranya tercampur antara emosi dan kesedihan.

Sekian lama Minato menjalin kerja sama dengan Uchiha, ia baru menyadari pilihannya salah. Jika ia tahu lebih awal tentang Uchiha, Minato tak akan menerima tawaran kerja sama dari perusahaan Uchiha.

_Pelarian dari realita, takkan mengakui dunia tak seindah dalam impian…_

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Tak gentar, Itachi masih berdiri disana, menentang suruhan Minato.

"Kau tidak dengar, keparat! Pergi sebelum aku menghabisimu!"

Sebuah pistol teracung tepat di kepala Itachi.

"Minato-sama!" Neji segera menahan tangan Minato yang hendak menarik pelatuk, ia terus memelas pada Minato agar tak melakukan hal bodoh di rumah sakit itu, tujuannya datang kesana adalah menjenguk Deidara, bukan mencabut nyawa orang lain sekalipun orang itu adalah orang yang di bencinya.

"Itachi-sama, sebaiknya anda pergi." Neji masih berkeras menahan Minato. Mata lavendernya mengarah pada pemuda berambut raven yang tak jua beranjak dari posisinya.

Itachi bimbang. Di satu sisi, ia masih ingin bersama kekasihnya, menemani Deidara melewati masa kritisnya. Tapi disisi lain, ia tak ingin hidupnya berakhir sia-sia. Itachi tak membawa perlengkapan apapun. Bodoh jika ia menantang Minato dengan tangan kosong.

"Pergi!"

Kekuatan Neji yang tak sebanding dengan Minato membuatnya terlempar dan membentur dinding.

Minato melepaskan satu tembakan pada Itachi, namun Itachi menghindar dan segera berlari dari sana.

Ini perpisahan. Keputusannya pergi dari sana telah mewakili akhir ceritanya dengan Deidara. Minato tak mungkin mengijinkan Deidara bertemu dengannya lagi. Ditambah Ayahnya yang juga menerima tuntutan tak jelas dari Minato. Pastilah ayahnya akan membenci Minato atas tuduhannya.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_Biar terselip kekecewaan, dunia takkan berubah menjadi yang diinginkan…_

Mentari berpijar, terang yang sama, hanya cerita yang berbeda. Itachi mengelus kepala Sasuke, mencoba membawa kesadaran pada pemuda itu. Namun berapakalipun Itachi mencoba, Sasuke tetap terdiam. Matanya tersiratkan kekosongan seakan tak ada kehidupan dari sana.

"Sasuke, katakan sesuatu…" pintanya lirih.

Tangannya bergerak pada bekas luka di belakang kepala Sasuke.

"_Ketika seorang mendapat benturan yang hebat di kepala kemungkinan akan terbentuk suatu lubang, pergerakan dari otak mungkin akan menyebabkan pengikisan atau robekan dari pembuluh darah didalam rongga subdural, ketika pembuluh darah mengalami robekan maka darah akan terakumulasi dalam ruang dibawah lapisan duramater dan di atas lapisan arakhnoid, keadaan inilah yang di kenal dengan sebutan subdural hematoma._"

Bekas luka yang hampir menghilang diluarnya, namun berdampak didalamnya. Bekas luka yang melemahkan tubuh Adiknya, merusak keseimbangan syarafnya.

"_Apalagi yang diderita Sasuke adalah subdural hematoma kronik, jika kambuh Sasuke akan kehilangan kemampuan mengendalikan gerak motoriknya untuk beberapa saat, bisa juga mengalami penurunan kesadaran. Jika dibiarkan bisa mengakibatkan koma_."

Penyesalan melingkupi setiap sudut hatinya, menghamburkan endapan duka, menyempitkan ruang hampa dalam dada.

Sesak, penat, tiada yang tersisa dari dunia. Bahkan udara bebas ikut tertawa ironis bersamanya.

"Aku hanya bisa menyakitimu…" Dibawanya tubuh Sasuke dalam sebuah pelukan. Tanda kasihnya, sekaligus permintaan maafnya.

Ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi dirinya sendiri sehingga ia kurang memperhatikan Sasuke. Sampai Sasuke menghilang pun baru ia tahu setelah mendapat kabar Sasuke kecelakaan.

"Ani-ki…"

* * *

_Hari yang menapaki lelah tak terarah_

_Mengembara menuju batas dunia_

_Melompati wujud kelemahan_

_Demi berdiri di singgasana nirwana

* * *

_

Senja dihari yang lain, angin bertiup kesepian. Sama seperti naruto. beberapa hari ia tak menemukan Sasuke di tempat itu. ia merasa kesepian. Saphire birunya menelusuri setiap sudut dunia tak terbatas. Keceriaan, senyum yang terkembang di semua wajah orang tak menularinya untuk tersenyum.

Dia kesepian. Tak dapat ditutupinya dengan apapun.

"Selamat sore, Naruto-sama."

Bahkan sapaan dari Neji sekalipun.

Tanggapan dingin dari Naruto diterima Neji. Neji menghela nafas. Beberapa hari didiamkan Naruto, majikannya sendiri, menciutkan semangatnya bekerja.

"Hari ini anda bisa pulang sendiri."

Naruto menoleh. Tak mengerti kenapa Neji menyuruhnya pulang sendirian.

"Saya ada urusan dengan Gaara." Sambung Neji.

"Saya lihat Uchiha Sasuke ada di tempat itu."

Entah apa yang mendorongnya berbuat demikian. Ia memutuskan membiarkan Naruto menemui pemuda bermata onyx itu. Ini kesempatan, Minato sedang pergi ke Iwa dan baru akan kembali setelah seminggu.

"Nikmatilah waktu yang anda punya bersamanya." Senyuman lembut terkembang di wajah Neji. Neji tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto ketika tak bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya. Karena Neji juga pernah merasakannya. Terpisah dari Gaara telah membuka matanya, hidup tak akan berarti jika kehilangan orang yang berharga.

"Neji-san…" Mata saphire Naruto perlahan bersinar lagi. Semangat yang sempat padam kini terangkai membentuk jiwa baru, jiwa yang akan segera mengiringi hidupnya bersama Sasuke.

"Terima kasih…"

.

_Janji yang tak bicara…_

"Kau mengambil resiko besar membiarkannya menemui Uchiha."

"Asal tak melukaimu lagi, tidak apa-apa."

Mata lavender Neji bertemu dengan mata emerald Gaara. Lembut. Teduh. Menguar janji tak terucap dalam tatapannya. Janji jika Neji tak akan membiarkan Gaara terluka karena ulahnya lagi.

"Ini rahasia kita…"

_Melepas semua rasa yang menyesakan dada…_

Dari sudut jalanan sekolah, di atas motornya, Shikamaru memperhatikan setiap gerak riang yang Naruto lakukan dalam langkahnya. Matanya beralih pada Neji yang berpelukan dengan Gaara.

"Dasar, orang nekad…" Gumamnya malas.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang dilakukan Neji, apapun itu, yang membuat Naruto berjalan sendirian sedangkan ia bermesraan dengan Gaara. Satu yang pasti, Neji tak menuruti perintah Minato untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari Uchiha.

Buktinya, Naruto menggumamkan "Sasuke aku datang" di tengah langkahnya.

"Senpai, tidak mengejar Naruto?"

"Untuk apa? Neji saja membiarkannya."

Ia hanya disuruh sebagai penjamin keamanan Naruto. Tugas dan kedudukannya masih dibawah Neji. Jika Neji membiarkan Naruto pergi, maka Shikamaru pun tak bisa menahannya.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Shikamaru pada Kiba. semenjak kejadian di ruang kesehatan, Shikamaru jadi terus bersama Kiba.

"Pegangan."

"Senpaiiii!" Teriak Kiba.

Motor Shikamaru melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Kiba yang ketakutan memeluk Shikamaru erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Shikamaru.

* * *

_Disana tlah menanti bentangan kenyataan_

_Atas apa yang hilang dan kembali_

_Atas apa yang berhenti dan mulai lagi_

_Atas apa yang terpisah dan menyatu untuk kedua kali

* * *

_

-Naruto POV-

Gemerisik angin yang menari bersama dedaunan, ilalang yang menyampaikan kedamaian, dan jingga yang menyembur pada rerumputan. Pemandangan indah ini tak pernah aku lewatkan setiap hari. Apalagi saat ada Dia, aku tak akan melewatkan walau hanya sedetik.

Kali ini serasa ada yang berbeda, meskipun aku menghalangi arah pandangnya, Dia seolah tak melihatku.

Matanya menatap hampa kearahku. Apa yang terjadi pada onyx yang kurindukan?

"Sasuke?"

Matanya masih menatapku, memancarkan kekosongan sedetik kemudian menjadi kebingungan. Dia seolah tak tahu cara menanggapi aku.

"Sasuke?"

"Sshh…" Tiba-tiba dia meringis. Wajahnya memucat, keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Rintihan demi rintihan meluncur dari bibirnya, kedua tangannya mencengkram kepalanya sendiri. Kami-sama, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke…

_Menenggelamkan seluruh raga diantara batas rasa…_

"Ada apa?"

Dia tersentak. Diedarkannya pandangan kesegala arah.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

Kebingungan melanda kami. Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Yang datang lebih dulu adalah dia. Kenapa dia malah bertanya begitu.

"Naruto? Ini… Kenapa… Bukankah…"

Sudah cukup. Aku tak mengerti! Dia itu linglung atau apa?

Dia menghela nafas. Mengedarkan lagi pandangannya kearah rerumputan dengan lesu. Dia sangat berbeda. Kemana sifat dinginnya? Wajah tenangnya? Yang kulihat ini, wajah tanpa semangat apapun.

Aku bisa melihat hatinya menangis lagi. Seperti saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya.

_Tak bisakah waktu terhenti walau sesaat saja…_

"Aku pergi saja…"

Ketakutan ini melandaku. Aku takut dia mengakhiri pertemuan ini seperti beberapa hari lalu.

"Jangan…"

Ragu-ragu tanganku menarik tangannya, menautkan jemariku disela jemarinya. Kehangatan langsung menjalari tubuhku. Ini yang kurindukan. Kehangatan dalam hatiku ketika menyentuhnya.

"Aku masih ingin melihatmu…"

Apa kami tak bisa menyatukan yang terpisah dari hati kami. Kami bisa saling melengkapi, mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain.

Apa yang sulit dari menyatukan hati. Kami bisa mengungkap isi hati, lalu berjanji untuk sehati. Apa yang salah dari kami, serasa bahagia enggan tuk menyambut kami.

-End of Naruto POV-

* * *

_Sejenak tuk melihatku menyatukan pecahan perasaan…_

Itachi tersenyum pedih. Adiknya yang ia tinggalkan di taman, kini bersama seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang seharusnya tak boleh didekati.

Mungkin Adiknya hanya bisa sembuh jika bersama pemuda itu. Tapi tetap saja, akan jadi masalah jika ketahuan Adiknya bersama seorang Namikaze.

Perih makin menyesakan dadanya. Disatu sisi, ia tak mau lebih menyakiti Adiknya, disisi lain, ia juga bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Adiknya. Kalau ketahuan Adiknya bersama pemuda itu, tanpa ampun Ayahnya akan menghukum Sasuke.

Itachi tak berani membelah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Karenanya Itachi hanya memperhatikan mereka dari balik pohon agak jauh dari Adiknya.

_Kemanakah aku bersandar saat aku lelah…_

"Jika jiwamu mati, aku bersedia memberikan jiwaku agar kau tetap hidup."

"Jika hatimu letih, aku bersedia memberikan hatiku agar kau tetap bertahan."

Simpulan senyum di wajah mereka memainkan harmoni tak terdengar. Sayatan luka, kepingan perasaan tak terarah, melebur bersama jingga yang menepikan diri di batas barat.

Ini cinta bukan hasrat. Ini rindu bukan nafsu. Mereka tak punya pikiran untuk memainkan surga dunia seperti kebanyakan orang. Mereka hanya merindukan kehangatan yang sempat redup dalam jiwa mereka. Yang sempat terlupakan oleh dunia.

"Aku tak perlu mengerti kenapa aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya perlu menyelam kedalam dirimu untuk melihat wujud duniaku…"

Dunia yang didalamnya hanya ada mereka berdua. Tiada pertikaian antara dua keluarga. Hanya keterkaitan hati antara mereka.

"This world, where I can hold you as mine. In this world, just between us…" Naruto membawa tangan Sasuke menyentuh dadanya. Dimana detak jantungnya terdengar melodi beraturan. Menghentak lembut telapak tangan Sasuke.

Mungkin beberapa saat lalu mereka terdiam. Saling memandang satu sama lain tanpa ada kata. Sampai Naruto mendekapnya dan menangis didadanya. Sasuke balas memeluk Naruto. menumpahkan kerinduan yang terpendam dalam hatinya. lalu Sasuke mengungkapkan semua rahasianya.

Tentang dulu ia mencintai kekasih Kakaknya sendiri sampai cinta dari kekasih Kakaknya yang tak tergapai. Semuanya. Termasuk tentang ia yang akan segera kehilangan nyawanya.

"In this world where I can be your light and your destiny…"

* * *

_Saat terpisah oleh ribuan kenyataan dan kepalsuan_

_Sanggupkah suara tersampaikan oleh rembulan diatas sana_

_Atau kita harus menunggu waktu lain_

_Agar kita bisa berdiri diatas segalanya.

* * *

_

"Senpai! Awas saja kalau besok masih ngebut!"

"Hn,"

Dengan itu, Shikamaru melaju, masih dengan kecepatannya yang diatas rata-rata. Kini tersisa Kiba yang menatap kepergian Shikamaru sampai Shikamaru tak terlihat lagi.

"Sudah cukup bersenang-senangnya Kiba?"

"Nee-chan?"

Hana memandang marah pada Kiba, tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Shino bilang dia melihatmu bermesraan dengan orang lain. Siapa?"

Kiba tertunduk. Mencari alasan tepat agar tak ketahuan.

"Kiba, ingat statusmu. Kau akan segera bertunangan dengan Shino!"

"Tapi Nee-chan… Aku tidak mau."

"Kau pikir kau punya pilihan. Ini tidak tergantung kemauanmu. Kau harus melakukannya demi kelangsungan hidup keluarga kita!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

_Harapan seakan tak berguna tuk diucapkan…_

"Baik."

Nada kesal terdengar dari Hana. Lewat isyarat tangannya, Hana memanggil dua bodyguard pribadinya.

"Nee-chan?"

Dua bodyguard Hana memegangi tangan Kiba dan menyeretnya ke belakang rumah.

"Kau yang meminta, Kiba!"

Lolongan dari sebuah bangunan kecil terdengar bersahutan. Kiba meronta melepaskan diri dari dua bodyguard Hana. Kiba tak mau masuk ketempat itu lagi. Baginya, bangunan itu adalah neraka. Kiba pernah hampir mati saat dia dijebloskan ke bangunan itu oleh Hana.

"Nee-chan!"

Dua bodyguard Hana melempar Kiba kedalam bangunan itu.

"Nee-chan!"

Kiba berkali-kali mendobrak pintunya. Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Pintu itu tak rusak sedikitpun.

"Nee-chan!"

_Betapa sulit mengatakan impian…_

Lolongan dari binatang buas didekatnya membuatnya ketakutan. Terlebih mahluk itu tidak hanya satu. Dua. Tiga. Lima. Delapan.

Trauma akan mahluk itu menipiskan kesadarannya.

Antara teriakan,

Jeritan,

Tangisan,

Tak terucap jelas. Yang diingatnya, Kiba memanggil-manggil Kakaknya, memohon agar dikeluarkan dari tempat terkutuk itu.

"ARGH… SIAPAPUN! TOLONG! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI! NEE-CHAN! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Teriakan Kiba semakin kencang kala delapan mahluk itu melolong sambil mendekatinya.

"AKH!"

Kiba memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Walau satu sayatan oleh kuku tajam mahluk itu melukainya. Kiba tak berani melihat mahluk itu menampakan kuku tajam mereka didepannya.

"Nee-chan… Buka pintunya…"

_Bahkan untuk satu keinginan sederhana…_

Rintihan semakin sering keluar dari bibirnya seiring bertambahnya luka ditubuhnya. Kiba terpojok di salah satu sudut bangunan itu.

"Shikamaru…"

Pandangannya semakin mengabur, tubuhnya pun semakin melemah. Hanya sesekali Kiba berteriak ketika luka ditubuhnya bertambah.

"Shikamaru…"

Suaranya terendap oleh lolongan delapan mahluk yang menyerangnya. Kiba membuka matanya, menatap pasrah pada rembulan dibalik ventilasi udara bangunan itu.

Sekalipun tak mungkin, nama Shikamaru terus diucapkannya. Walau tak mungkin Shikamaru mendengarnya. Salahkah jika Kiba berharap Shikamaru datang menyelamatkannya.

"Shikamaru…"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Iihhh…. Sekolah makin stres aja! Baru masuk dua minggu udah hampir semua pelajaran ngasih tugas. Makalah semua lagi.. ga kreatif baget sih masa semua tugasnya makalah mulu…

Makanya update fic ini sangat telat. Pendek pula. Rei minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena fic ini menunjukan indikasi bertambah GaJe… gomen nasai… T^T

* * *

**Review's Reply:**

**Miyuki Reiko:**

Wah.. kalau untuk urusan memanjangkan fic itu tergantung otak Rei, tangan Rei tugasnya Cuma ngetik doang,, yah mungkin di chap entah keberapa keinginan Reiko-san bisa terwujud… gomen… T_T

**Icha22madhen:**

Nah,, di chap ini sudah ketahuan Sasu sakit apa kan? ^^

**Zee Rasetsu:**

Rei juga lupa Zee-san tanya apa ^_^'a

Tapi ya sudahlah, ini sudah update ^^

**Uzumaki Chiaki:**

Tentu saja, haha… karena fic ini memang terinspirasi dari Romeo n Juliet *biarpun Rei gak pernah baca novel tentang mereka*

Wah,, Rei baru nyadar kalau fic ini cowo semua… tapi gak apa-apa kan? Rei lebih suka masukin karakter cowo daripada cewe sih..

Oke Rei akan semangat ^^

**Chary Ai TemeDobe:**

Yupz… ini sudah update ^^

**Vii no Kitsune:**

Begitulah,, Kushi sudah meninggal sejak Naru masih kecil,, T_T

Soal Namikaze sama Uchiha mereka bersaing didunia bisnis,, tapi karena masalah ItaDei, hubungan mereka makin buruk,,

Gak apa-apa ko nanya banyak, Rei malah senang itu artinya fic ini ada yang minat… ^^

**aNaNshera yaoi7thryo:**

ya ampun.. masa fic Rei bikin sedih sampe segitunya,, benarkah T_T Rei terharu… *nangis lebai*

ya sudah T_T ini sudah Rei update… sankyuu sudah bilang fic Rei bagus,, Rei senang sekali… sankyuu *nunduk-nunduk*

* * *

nahhh~ jadi… masih mau review? Masih? Masih? Masih? Sankyuu ^^V


	8. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Gomen buat Minna-san yang mengira ini adalah kelanjutan chapter 7. Untuk sementara fic ini tidak bisa di update.

**Untuk reviewer:**

**SasuDei hater:**

(Dan penyesalanku adalah membuat fic ini.

Kau tahu, aku merasa kamu adalah orang yang sama dengan flamer di fic sebelah. Meskipun tanggal reviewnya beda. Tapi kalau bukan, ya sudahlah.

Terima kasih reviewnya dan maaf kalau fic ini membuat kamu menyesal..)

**Miyuki Reiko**

**Kiryuu arcafia kurozuki  
****Vii no Kitsune**

**zee rasetsu**

**Chary Ai TemeDobe**

**Reader dan reviewer lain..**

Gomen kalau ada pertanyaan yang belum terjawab oleh Rei.

Sekali lagi gomen bagi yang mengira ini adalah kelanjutannya. Rei sebenarnya ingin mengupdate fic ini tapi berhubung ada flamer di fic sebelah, Rei ingin menghentikan dulu fic ini untuk sementara.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya sekedar introspeksi apa yang salah dengan fic ini dan fic sebelah. Rei juga akan memikirkan ending alternatif untuk fic ini dan fic sebelah.

Sebagai gantinya Rei sudah mempublish fic baru berjudul Yuri To Hanabi.

Terima kasih bagi yang selama ini sudah mengikuti fic ini.

Kritik dan saran masih Rei tunggu. Terima kasih.

Masih ada yang mau nge-flame? *bankai! Shiroi Yukitenshi!*

-Aizuka Rei-


	9. Chapter 9

~oXoXoXo~

_Aku tak membenci waktu._

_Tak membenci keadaan._

_Tak membenci takdir._

_Tak ada yang kubenci atas duniaku._

_Tak ada yang kusesali dari hidupku._

_Jika mesti aku hidup, aku akan hidup._

_Jika mesti aku mati, maka biarkan aku mati._

_Dan tak ada yang kutangisi dari kematian ini._

~oXoXoXo~

* * *

Chapter 7: The Different Night

Konoha dan pantainya. Konoha dan cerita di dalamnya. Tiada akhir dari cerita yang tercipta disana. Bagai ombak yang setia pasang surut menyapu pasirnya.

Konoha dan pantainya. Apa yang tak indah dari Konoha selain tragedinya. Bahkan pantainya menyimpan legenda tragedi untuk rakyatnya.

Ombak di pantai beriak pelan menyapu jejak-jejak langkah mereka diatas pasir. Bulan menggantung di langit temaram berbaur bersama kerlipnya bintang-bintang. Disebelah tenggara, Antares mendominasi jajaran bintang. Gugusan _scorpio _yang katanya sulit ditemukan itu terus dipandangi oleh seorang pemuda pirang.

Bersama kekasihnya, pemuda itu berbaring beralaskan pasir putih dan di dekatnya sebuah api unggun menjadi penghangat udara malam.

Ekspresi pemuda pirang itu masih ceria ketika konteks pembicaraan mereka menyangkut bintang yang dipandanginya, sampai kekasihnya tiba-tiba mengungkit kematiannya lalu keluarganya. Ekspresi pemuda itu berubah murung.

Cukup ia mendengar berita tak menyenangkan. Alasan ia mengajak kekasihnya ke pantai itu bukan untuk mrmbahas siapapun. Alasannya tak lebih untuk mengesampingkan kekalutan yang ada agar sejenak mereka bisa menenangkan diri. Namun tak jua lepas kekhawatiran kekasihnya sehingga kekasihnya tidak bisa tenang jika tak membahas urusannya.

Pemuda pirang itu tak menyanggah dan menjawab kalimat dari kekasihnya. Tatapannya lurus pada antares di atasnya. _Antares_. _Shaula_. _Lesath_. _Girtab…_

"Aku tak percaya pada mereka. Mereka tak mengijinkan aku mati."

Lamunan pemuda pirang itu terhenti kala kekasihnya berucap. Ia termenung lagi. Ingin menghapal nama-nama bintang pada rasi scorpio, namun pendengarannya masih menangkap suara galau kekasihnya. Akhirnya pemuda pirang itu mengubah posisinya.

Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kekasihnya dan tangannya ia rentangkan untuk memeluk kekasihnya. "Sasuke, kalau kau tak percaya pada mereka, ya sudah. Tapi jangan bilang kau ingin mati. Bodoh sekali. Di dunia ini masih ada banyak hal yang bisa kita eksplorasi. Jangan mati dulu."

Pemuda berambut raven itu melirik wajah pemuda pirang yang bersandar pada bahunya. Mudah baginya terpengaruh kata-kata sederhana dari pemuda pirang yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Dasar Dobe. Seenaknya meminta hal yang sulit. Kau kira bertahan hidup itu mudah."

"Karena itu kau harus berusaha."

Pemuda pirang itu makin merapatkan diri pada kekasihnya. Menikmati kenyamanan dari hangat tubuh kekasihnya yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

* * *

**xXxXx**

**Naruto by. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Just Between Us by. IceQueen Rei-chan Yuki**

**SasuNaru, ItaSasoDei, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa**

**T**

**Angst/Romance**

**Shonen-ai, OOC, AU, etc.**

**xXxXx**

* * *

~oXoXoXo~

_Selubung kerinduan tercipta begitu saja._

_Kudengar suaramu, kuraih bayangmu._

_Namun dirimu tiada._

_Sunyi ini menggalaukan hati._

_Kurasakan sesaknya melingkupi._

_Kau ada. Tapi kau tiada._

~oXoXoXo~

Pelataran parkir di sebuah restoran menjadi pemberhentiannya. Ducati hijau disembunyikannya diantara deretan mobil-mobil yang terparkir disana. Setelah meraup kunci motornya, ia menghampiri pemuda berambut coklat yang berada di tempat duduk dekat pintu masuk restoran.

Ia melempar kunci motornya ke meja dan menghempaskan diri ke kursi di depan rekannya, membuat perhatian si pemuda berambut coklat itu beralih padanya. Ia mendengus pelan. Dan pemuda berambut coklat itu juga balik mendengus.

"Hanya mengawasi. Apa yang sulit dari itu?" pemuda berambut coklat itu protes padanya.

Ia menguap. Menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Perasaannya sedang tak karuan antara cemas dan takut. Padahal sebelumnya, dia masih baik-baik saja.

"Merepotkan jika kau punya dua tugas dalam satu waktu," balasnya. Dia menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menekan beberapa tombol di handphone-nya.  
"Inuzuka?" tebak pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Hn. Tak perlu kau tanyakan lagi."

Ia menaruh handphone-nya. Tapi tak lama tangannya kembail meraih benda yang terbiarkan di meja itu. Mengecek apakah ada balasan atau tidak dari pesan yang dikirimnya. Ia membuang nafas, meletakan benda itu ke meja lima detik kemudian dia meraihnya lagi.

Rasa cemas dalam hatinya bertambah karena tak kunjung mendapat balasan dari pesan yang dikirimnya. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau. Sejak mengantar kekasihnya pulang, hatinya menjadi tak tenang. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga tak terjadi apa-apa pada kekasihnya.

Hyuuga Neji, si pemuda berambut coklat itu mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi. Dia tak tahan melihat Shikamaru yang sejak tadi hanya mengurusi handphone-nya.

"Jangan sampai dia mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Kalau Minato-sama tahu, kau tak bisa menjamin keselamatannya lagi."

Perasaan Shikamaru makin tak nyaman. Orang yang di depannya ini sama sekali tak membantu, malah menambah kekhawatirannya. Tentu saja jika seorang Namikaze Minato tahu bawahannya tak lagi sebagus dulu ketika bekerja, maka dia akan menyingkirkan sesuatu atau seseorang yang dianggap mengganggu bawahannya.  
"Seperti yang terjadi pada bocah rakunmu?" sindir Shikamaru. Dan itu berhasil membuat Neji agak geram.

"Dia punya nama. Sabaku no Gaara. Bukan bocah rakun!"

Shikamaru menjawab dengan dengusan. Dia meraih handphone-nya untuk ke sekian kali. Mengecek apa ada pesan masuk atau ada panggilan yang tak terjawab. Dan hasilnya tetap sama. Dari tadi handphone-nya sama sekali tak berdering.

"Kau tak bisa diam? Kenapa kau ini?"

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Ada yang aneh pada Shikamaru. Biasanya Shikamaru diam, duduk tenang dan tahu-tahu sudah tertidur.

"Entahlah. Sejak tadi rasanya aku mendengar suara Kiba memanggilku."

Wajahnya lesu. Menuruti perasaannya yang menggalau akibat hal yang tak ia ketahui. Sejak mengantar Kiba pulang, dia terus mendengar suara Kiba bergaung di gendang telinganya. Jeritannya, teriakan, tangisan, lalu dia mendengar suara itu memanggilnya lirih.

"Kau berhalusinasi. Aku tak mendengar apapun. Abaikan saja halusinasimu."

Shikamaru menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia kehilangan konsentrasinya. Dan jika lebih lama dia rasa dia juga akan kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Suaranya terdengar jelas sekali," ucap Shikamaru pelan.

Diam-diam Neji mengirim pesan pada Gaara, meminta Gaara untuk memastikan keadaan Kiba. Melihat Shikamaru yang kacau membuatnya ikut khawatir. Jangan-jangan memang terjadi apa-apa pada Kiba. Apalagi jika mengingat insting Shikamaru yang tajam, dan semua dugaannya selalu akurat.

"Kita pastikan itu besok. Sekarang fokus saja pada tugas kita."

Meskipun Neji tahu Shikamaru tak dapat menghilangkan ketakutannya untuk sesaat. Tugas tetaplah tugas. Walau sudah melanggar perintah menjauhkan putra atasannya dari semua yang bermarga Uchiha, setidaknya mereka tidak melanggar tugas mengawasi dan memastikan putra atasannya masih utuh sampai atasannya kembali.

~oXoXoXo~

_Waktu ini dipersempit saja._

_Aku muak, aku ingin mati._

_Tak ada kebenaran,_

_Dunia telah tercemar kehinaan._

_Separuh isinya tak lagi menyenangkan._

_Separuh lagi tak ada ketenangan._

~oXoXoXo~

-Flashback-

Sepasang iris _onyx_ menerawang ke langit gelap lewat perspektif sempurna. Dari jendela besar di kamarnya. Tirai biru jendelanya melambai-lambai terbawa angin pelan. Digenggamannya terdapat secarik kertas dengan bentuk tak beraturan lagi. Surat hasil tes kesehatan yang menyatakan dia mengidap penyakit komplikasi.

Dia berdiri di muka jendela. Menatap hampa pada tanah di bawahnya. Dari ketinggian lantai dua rumahnya dia berniat mati. Walau dia tahu perhitungannya salah. Dari jendela kamarnya memang tak ada lagi yang menghalangi sampai ke tanah. Tapi ketinggiannya masih kurang untuk mencabut nyawa.

Tak ada alasan dia hidup. Lebih baik mengakhiri sekarang daripada menunggu dewa kematian menjemputnya. Lagipula tak ada bedanya mati sekarang atau nanti. Jika dia tak mati sekarang tinggal menunggu kurang dari satu tahun untuk meninggalkan dunia ini.

Dia memejamkan matanya, bersiap menjatuhkan diri. Dia mencondongkan badannya ke depan. Sudah hampir terjatuh jika tak ada tangan yang meraih tubuhnya dan menghempaskannya ke arah lain di kamarnya.

"Sasuke, apa yang mau kau lakukan tadi?" tanya kakaknya agak membentak.

"Diam! Kenapa kau menghalangiku? Aku sudah tak punya harapan. Aku tinggal menunggu waktuku mati. Tapi kalian terus memaksaku bertahan." Teriaknya frustasi. Kertas di genggamannya ia lemparkan pada kakaknya. Setetes cairan bening meleleh dari matanya. Hanya setetes karena dia langsung menghapusnya dan menurunkan emosinya.

"Kami menyayangimu, Sasuke. Kami masih membutuhkanmu."

"Apa yang kalian butuhkan dari orang sepertiku?" Sasuke langsung menimpali ucapan itachi.

"Bukankah yang kalian butuhkan hanyalah derajat tertinggi dihadapan semua orang…"

Suara Sasuke menurun. Dia menunduk dalam. Energinya seakan tidak ada untuk berteriak pada kakaknya.

"…Sebenarnya kehormatan seperti apa yang kalian kejar? Kalian menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapat kehormatan. Padahal kalian melupakan satu hal. Kehormatan akan datang sendiri jika kalian melakukan hal yang benar."

Itachi memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih menunduk. Sebentar lagi Sasuke pasti akan berteriak jika dia salah bicara. Kebiasaan itu muncul sejak Sasuke kecelakaan. Emosinya menjadi sangat labil dan daya tahan tubuhnya melemah. Lebih parah jika Sasuke terbawa emosi, energi tubuhnya akan terkuras lalu penyakitnya akan kambuh.

"Sekarang ini sulit menemukan yang seperti itu. Jalan pikiran manusia sudah berubah. Ambisi yang berkuasa. Jika tidak begitu kita tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup."

"Karena itu aku muak. Bumi ini sudah tercemar oleh bermacam orang kotor! Mereka penipu. Dan aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau keluargaku sendiri juga penipu!" Sasuke kembali berteriak.

Itachi berniat menstabilkan emosi Sasuke. Namun kata-katanya tadi membuat Itachi sedikit geram.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau bicara begitu?" Itachi membentak. Melupakan satu hal penting. Jika dibentak, Sasuke akan balas membentak.

"Memang itu kenyataannya! Tousan sudah menjatuhkan banyak perusahaan lain demi mendapatkan kekayaan! Kekuasaan! Harta! Yang menjadi prioritas utama adalah uang, uang dan uang! Apa pedulinya padaku! Tidak ada aku pun tak akan membuatnya merasa kehilangan! Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh mati sekarang!"

PLAK!

Tanpa sadar, sebuat tamparan dilayangkan Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Tousan sangat menyayangimu! Selama ini dia bekerja keras demi menyembuhkanmu! Apa ini balasan yang kau berikan padanya! Kau sama sekali tak menghargai usahanya!"

Sasuke mematung. Menatap kaget pada Itachi yang marah besar padanya.

Sadar dengan yang dilakukannya. Itachi segera menurunkan suaranya. Dia mendekat pada Sasuke, mengusap kepala Sasuke sebagai tanda maafnya.

"Tousan menarik sahamnya dari banyak perusahaan bukan karena berniat menjatuhkan perusahaan itu. Prioritas utamanya adalah kau. Dia menggunakan semua uangnya untuk pengobatanmu. Harusnya kau berterima kasih pada Tousan," terang Itachi setelah Sasuke tidak terkejut lagi.

"Maaf kalau cara yang Tousan gunakan membuatmu muak. Tousan sangat berharap melihatmu pulih. Itu saja. Sebagai kakak, aku juga sudah bertekad, aku harus bisa menyembuhkan adikku. Jadi tolong, jangan mencoba membunuh dirimu lagi. Berikan kami waktu, kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyembuhkanmu." Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke bungkam. Meski dia menyangkal, hatinya mengatakan ia percaya pada Itachi. Ia membiarkan Itachi mengusap kepalanya untuk beberapa saat. Ia membiarkan hatinya berdebat dengan pikirannya. Antara logika dan perasaan saling menimpali ucapan Itachi. Tapi tubuhnya diam. Hanya _onyx_-nya yang masih tertuju pada Itachi. Membalas senyuman Itachi dalam diamnya.

-End Of Flashback-

"Tapi, Itachi masih belum bisa menepati janjinya. Begitu juga dengan Tousan dan Kaasan. Lalu aku bertemu dengan kakakmu. Dan sejak saat itu, kakakmu yang menjadi penguat hidupku."

Sapphire biru Naruto tak terlepas dari wajah Sasuke. Sedikit cemburu ia akui agak mengganggunya. Sepertinya kakaknya memang sangat istimewa untuk semua orang sampai dimanapun selalu ada yang membicarakannya.

"Lalu…" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Wajahnya berubah lesu.

"Kakakmu mengalami kecelakaan ketika sedang bersama Itachi. Dan ayahmu menyalahkan keluarga kami atas kejadian itu."

~oXoXoXo~

_Nyatanya aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu._

_Setiap aku berpaling, aku memutuskan kembali._

_Belenggu sudah merantaiku padamu._

_Hingga aku tak mampu melepasmu._

_Kau jiwaku._

~oXoXoXo~

Ombak semakin sering menyapu pasir dalam intensitas lebih besar. Deru mesin kendaraan pun menjadi jarang terdengar seiring naiknya bulan di atas sana.

"Aku tak tahu persis bagaimana hubungan keluarga kita bisa hancur. Aku mengenal Tousama baru sebulan ini. Tapi, aku merasa banyak hal buruk sudah dilakukan Tousama pada kalian. Atas nama Tousama, Aku minta maaf."

"Aku tak mempermasalahkan hubungan keluarga kita. Kau tak perlu minta maaf." _Onyx_ Sasuke yang sejak tadi mengarah pada ombak, tiba-tiba beradu dengan _sapphire_ Naruto. Sasuke melihat jelas terpasang rasa bersalah pada ekspresi Naruto.

"Tetap saja. Jika berbuat salah, aku harus minta maaf."

Sasuke meraih Naruto dalam dekapannya. Perhatian maupun kelembutan dalam diri Naruto telah menghapus jejak-jejak kecewa dalam hatinya. Sekarang giliran dia yang harus memberi perhatian juga kelembutan untuk kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan merasa buruk karena hal ini. lebih baik kau tak perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku tak mau nantinya kau terbebani masalah keluarga kita." Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto.

Pandangan mereka bertemu lagi. Sasuke merasa lega karena sinar di mata Naruto telah kembali. Naruto melepaskan dirinya dan bangkit dari sana. Ia menengadah, menautkan tatapannya pada objek terang di langit.

"Dia adalah ayahku. Aku tak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja masalah yang ada pada keluargaku. Kami satu keluarga, mungkin aku bisa berguna dengan menyelesaikan masalah Tousama."

Sunyi. Sasuke ikut bangkit. Meraih tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya berjalan tanpa berkata apapun. Beberapa langkah kemudian, Naruto buka suara.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Langkah mereka terhenti. Angin kencang berhembus memadamkan api unggun buatan mereka.

"Penginapan. Hari sudah sangat larut. Kita tak bisa semalaman berada disini."

"Ah…" Naruto tampak ragu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada bangunan-bangunan di seberang jalan. Mungkin ia bisa menemukan sebuah penginapan disana.

Sunyi. Lalu lalang kendaraan dari bangunan-bangunan di seberang jalan kini tak lagi membisingkan. Hanya sebuah Ducati dan sebuah mobil bernamakan Lamborghini yang tersisa di pelataran sebuah restoran.

Dia tersenyum tipis. Pantas saja rasanya mudah sekali dia menempuh satu jam dari Konoha untuk sampai ke pantai tempatnya berpijak sekarang.

Naruto menoleh ke arah lain. Ke sebuah bar di dekat restoran itu. Disana tampak pria dengan wajah yang tak asing baginya. Dia pernah melihat pria itu bersama Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kenapa kakakmu tak menghampiri kita dan mengajakmu pulang?" tanyanya sembari memberi isyarat agar Sasuke melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya.

Sasuke menggeleng. Dengan isyarat juga, Sasuke menunjuk restoran yang tadi dipandangi Naruto.

"Mereka juga tak membawamu pulang."

Naruto mengembalikan arah pandangnya ke restoran itu. Neji dan Shikamaru sudah berada di luar bangunan restoran. Tatapan Naruto dan Neji bertemu.

Dari kejauhan itu, Neji membungkuk hormat disusul Shikamaru melakukan hal yang sama. Naruto mengangguk pada Neji dan Shikamaru.

Neji dan Shikamaru menghampiri kendaraan mereka di tempat parkir. Setelahnya mereka melajukan kendaraan mereka. Tanpa menyeret Naruto pulang.

Sasuke pun melihat Itachi pergi dari bar. Menyusul Neji dan Shikamaru dengan Ferrari-nya menuju Konoha.

Tak lama, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Naruto.

'Saya akan menjemput anda besok pagi. Selamat malam, Naruto-sama.'

Senyum tak hentinya terpasang di wajah Naruto. Neji sangat baik padanya. Neji tahu dia tak mau dipisahkan dengan Sasuke di malam ini.

Naruto menyambar tangan Sasuke yang sempat terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Ayo pergi," ajaknya. Mereka berjalan pelan menyusuri pasir-pasir basah dalam kesunyian. Namun senyap disana tak berarti kesepian.

Tak selamanya senyap itu duka. Dan tanpa kata-kata, mereka berjalan ke sebuah penginapan di dekat pantainya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Baru saja dia mendapat pesan dari Itachi. Itachi berjanji tak akan mengadukan Sasuke pada ayahnya. Mungkin benar Itachi menyayanginya. Walau terkadang Itachi menyebalkan.

Dan di malam itu, Sasuke tertidur dalam belaian Naruto. Hangat. Nyaman. Itulah yang malam ini ia rasakan. Waktu terasa berhenti untuk mereka. Buaian mimpi indah ataupun kenyataan di hari ini akan menjadi hal yang tak akan mereka lupakan begitu saja.

Pelukan Naruto makin membawa Sasuke dalam tidur lelapnya. Setiap detiknya, waktu yang dia miliki terus berkurang. Tapi di malam ini, biarkan waktu berhenti. Dan segalanya terasa menjadi berbeda.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Saya berterima kasih pada pada reader, reviewer yang telah membaca dan mendukung fic ini. Maaf karena saya terlalu mudah menyerah. Mulai saat ini saya berjanji akan memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada dan terus membuat fic yang lebih bagus dari sebelumnya.

Thanks to.

**naomi arai**

**narasasusiedobeteme**

**zee**

**ichiko yuuki**

**Miyuki Reiko**

**ThELittleOraNgE**

**4ever sasunaru**

**Reader dan reviewer lain.**

Semoga fic ini masih mempunyai sense. Arigatou.

Aizuka Rei.**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8: Grief And Sorrow

"Neji!" Gaara berlari menghampiri Neji. Tak penting jika Neji baru sampai di gerbang sekolahnya. Kabar yang dibawanya lebih penting. Terutama untuk Shikamaru.

Nafas yang terengah tak menghentikan Gaara untuk langsung bicara tanpa mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu.

"Neji. Kiba… dia… dia…" Gaara berucap tak karuan. Lelah. Tapi ingin segera menyampaikan kabar yang dilihatnya langsung.

"Gaara, tenangkan dirimu."

Neji mengusap punggung Gaara, membantunya mengambil nafas terlebih dulu. Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya, penasaran kenapa nama Kiba disebut-sebut oleh Gaara.

"Kiba… dia meninggal…"

* * *

**Naruto by. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Just Between Us by. IceQueen Rei-chan Yuki**

**SasuNaru, ItaSasoDei, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba.**

**T**

**Romance/Angst**

**OOC, Shonen-ai, Au****, Typo(S), **

**#Now Playing: Grief And Sorrow/Sadness And Sorrow - Toshiro Masuda**

* * *

xXxXx

_Kita tak menyadari._

_Setiap yang kita lalui menjadi repetisi._

_Tak peduli menyangkal berulang kali._

_Berujung utopia tanpa esensi._

_Kita hampir mati._

xXxXx

Cukup lama kita berada disini. Sebuah bangunan yang berentitaskan toko alat musik.

Kita sedang berjalan di pagi ini, menikmati angin pagi di pantai. Tak ada yang menjemput kita seperti yang disampaikan Neji.

Kau melirik intens pada sebuah bangunan. Aku mengikuti laju tatapanmu dan aku tahu apa yang menarik perhatianmu.

Kau menatap piano didalam bangunan itu. Kugamit tanganmu, menarikmu kedalam sana. Kupersilahkan kau duduk di depan piano itu.

Kau terkejut sesaat. Lalu wajahmu mengukir senyum padaku.

Aku dan kau terdiam sejenak. Sebelum kau ciptakan melodi indah dengan jarimu diatas piano. Kuraih sebuah biola yang tergeletak tak jauh dariku.

Kita berduet.

Ukiran nadamu dan gaungan nadaku bersatu. Harmonisasi yang sempurna, kata sang pemilik toko. Aku dan kau terus memainkan alat musik ditangan kita. Tak lama, kita sudah menjadi pusat perhatian disana.

Lirih. Entah mengapa. Nada yang kita ciptakan semakin menyayat. Mengiris hati orang-orang yang menyaksikan permainan kita. Bahkan ada yang terisak.

Aku. Kau. Tak tahu. Permainan itu sama sekali tak direncanakan. Tangan kita bergerak begitu saja menciptakan harmoni sendu.

Grief and sorrow.

Kunamai sepihak lagu yang kita mainkan ini.

Lagu kita hampir berakhir. Hampir. Lagu itu terhenti kala kau tiba-tiba terbatuk dan memuntahkan sedikit darah ditanganmu.

Kau langsung berlari keluar bangunan itu, menuju tempat penginapan kita. Aku mengejarmu, tapi tanganku tak sampai meraihmu.

Kau mengunci dirimu di kamar mandi. Tak mengijinkan aku melihat keadaanmu. Kau pun tak menghiraukan aku yang terus memanggilmu.

Kau bersembunyi. Dari kenyataan. Juga dariku.

xXxXx

_Terkadang aku menampik keras._

_Mengecam realita yang serta merta merenggut logika._

_Terkadang aku membohongi diri._

_Tak selamanya fakta menuai suka._

_Terkadang aku diam._

_Tak menyangkal dan tak membenarkan._

_Karena fakta itu menyakitkan._

xXxXx_  
_

Nafasnya memburu. Kabar yang baru didapatnya terlalu mengejutkan untuk diterima. Bisa pula dibilang mustahil.

Inuzuka Mansion.

Shikamaru memarkir motornya di sembarang tempat disusul Neji dan Gaara mengikutinya. Pagar tinggi menjulang dibukanya paksa. Beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang menghadangnya pun tak dihiraukannya. Tujuannya satu. Dia ingin memastikan kabar itu tidak benar. Kiba belum meninggal. Kiba tidak akan mati dengan alasan konyol diserang peliharaan kakaknya.

BRAK!

Matanya nyalang menyapu seisi ruangan sampai ia terhenti pada sesuatu disana. Peti mati. Bertuliskan Inuzuka Kiba. Bersama Shino yang berdiri disamping peti.

"Kiba…" bisiknya tak percaya.

Sedetik kemudian, teriakan Shikamaru menggema.

"Kebohongan macam apa yang kau buat, Aburame Shino! Kiba belum mati, bukan?"

Shikamaru hendak menghambur pada peti mati itu, tapi beberapa orang bawahan Shino menghadangnya. Shino menghampiri Shikamaru. Berucap tepat didepannya.

"Harusnya kau sadar. Ini semua karena kau. Kalau kau tak mencampuri kehidupannya, sekarang ini Kiba pasti masih hidup."

Ucapan Shino seakan menamparnya. Shikamaru terhenyak. Seorang Nara Shikamaru telah melakukan kesalahan besar mendekati Inuzuka Kiba.

Strata, maupun yang lainnya yang berbeda, membentang didepan mata. Lalu kenapa dia baru melihatnya.

Ini karenanya. Sejak awal Kiba sudah dijodohkan dengan Shino. Karena dia, Kiba harus menanggung resiko, dan karena dia Kiba meninggal.

Shikamaru terjatuh lemas.

"Kiba…"

Tanpa mereka sadari, seringai kemenangan tergurat di wajah Shino. Rencananya berhasil.

xXxXx

_Diam, suarakan namanya dalam heningku._

_Malam, munculkan bayangnya dalam mimpiku._

_Tapi hampa, kosongkan kenangannya dalam memoriku._

_Aku tak tahu, tak mengerti pada diriku_.

xXxXx

berambut pirang itu, Namikaze Minato, menghentakan kakinya berulang kali pada lantai putih. Rautnya gelisah tak sabar. Tak jarang pula gerutuan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Tousama…"

Ia menoleh pada pemuda pirang yang tadi memanggilnya. Pemuda yang duduk di tepi ranjang itu sepertinya tidak nyaman dengan kelakuannya.

Si pemuda pirang masih menatapnya. Lalu pria itu menjawab singkat, "Ya?"

"Apa Tousama kenal Uchiha Itachi?"

Raut pria itu mengeras. Dia mengira si pemuda pirang, putranya, sudah tidak mengingat apapun tentang nama itu.

"Tidak." Jawabnya dingin.

Keingintahuan si pemuda pirang berlanjut.

"Beberapa hari lalu aku bertemu dengannya. Dia mengatakan kami sangat dekat. Benar begitu?"

Dua pasang mata biru beradu. Anaknya begitu ingin tahu. Terkata dari aquamarine yang berbenturan dengan sapphire-nya.

"Deidara, jangan pedulikan dia. Mungkin dia orang yang ingin mengambil kesempatan darimu."

Berbohong. Seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Tapi kali ini demi kebaikan anaknya sendiri. Dia tak mau anaknya mengenal lagi nama itu. Cukup sekali dia menyesal.

"Sepertinya dia orang baik," pemuda itu berujar pelan.

"Jangan mudah percaya pada orang lain sekalipun kau berpikir dia adalah orang baik."

Minato berbohong untuk kedua kali. Jangan hitung kebohongannya di masa lalu. Dia pun sudah tak ingat berapa kali terhitung sejak pertama dia melakukannya.

"Aku merasa dia sudah tidak asing," Deidara berkeras dengan keyakinannya.

Pria itu membuang nafas. Menyerah. Dia tak tahu kebohongan yang bagaimana lagi yang bisa meyakinkan anaknya.

Dan pengalihan pembicaraan adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini.

"Tak usah berpikir terlalu keras. Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan kemari. Doktermu merepotkan. Kita sampai harus mengejarnya ke Iwa. Dan kenapa dia lama sekali?"

Minato menoleh ke arah lain. Deidara cukup pandai membaca kejujuran dari mata seseorang. Dan kau tahu pria itu sedang berbohong. Deidara pasti akan melihat dari matanya.

"Tousama," Deidara sudah berbaring, tapi rasa ingin tahunya sekali lagi membuat dia memanggil Minato.

"Benar kau tidak mengenalnya?"

Pria itu menggeleng. Dia menarikan selimut hingga mencapai dada Deidara.

"Kita bicarakan nanti. Istirahatlah."

Deidara mengganguk. Matanya mulai terpejam. Dan tak lama, dengkuran halus sudah terdengar darinya.

Minato mengelus pelan puncak kepala Deidara, secara hati-hati. Takut sentuhannya akan membangunkan putranya.

"Lebih baik kau tidak mengenal mereka. Mereka adalah mimpi buruk untuk keluarga kita," bisiknya hampir tanpa suara.

xXxXx

_Kita hidup, tapi kita mati._

_Diambang kehancuran ini._

_Meratapi takdir tak terkendali._

_Tersisa kita dan elegi._

xXxXx

Apa? Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau kira aku tak tahu? Sadarlah, Uchiha. Aku bisa mendengar rintihanmu meski kau bersembunyi. Kau tak bisa menahannya, bukan? Rasa sakitmu terlalu kuat untuk kau tutupi.

Aku sudah melihat wajah pucatmu, aku sudah melihat noda darah di pakaianmu. Aku tahu didalam sana kau sudah tak sanggup sekedar untuk berdiri.

"Sasuke, keluarlah…"

Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Ayo, tunjukan wajahmu. Biarkan aku membantu menghilangkan rasa sakitmu.

"Tidak, aku.. uhuk… baik…"

"Aku akan menghubungi keluargamu kalau kau tidak keluar juga."

"Jangan, Naruto. uhuk… kumohon… uhuk uhuk…"

Kau bohong, Sasuke. Panas di dadamu membuat kau mengeluarkan darah dari mulutmu.

"Cepat keluar!"

"Tidak… uhuk…"

"Keluar, Brengsek! Kau anggap aku siapa? Aku juga berhak tahu keadaanmu!"

"Aku tidak mau kau melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini…"

Dan kau terbatuk lagi. Aku yakin didalam sana darah sudah berceceran.

Kau tak percaya padaku? Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku bisa membantumu.

"Sasuke…"

Tak ada jawaban darimu. Kuraih ponselku. Menghubungi seseorang.

"Neji-san…"

BRAK!

Kau langsung mendobrak pintu. Tapi, kau terjatuh disana.

Kenapa, Sasuke? Kau tak sanggup berdiri 'kan?

"Jangan katakan apapun,"

Kau memelukku erat. Mengambil ponselku dan melemparnya ke sofa. Kau terbatuk dan kau muntahkan darah ditanganmu.

Kulepas pelukanmu. Ada apa? _Onyx_-mu keruh. Pandanganmu kabur?

Kau sangat kacau. Wajahmu pucat, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipismu. Pakaianmu penuh noda darah, dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat aku melihat darah disusut bibirmu meluncur ke dagumu. Kau pasti tersiksa dengan keadaanmu sekarang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kutarik wajahmu, kusingkirkan jarak antara bibirku dan bibirmu. Rasa darahmu kini aku rasakan juga. Pahit. Dan menyakitkan saat kubayangkan hatimu saat ini.

Kau harus mengetahui kenyataan hidupmu tak lama lagi. Bukan hanya kau yang sedih. Karena itu, bagilah perasaanmu.

Kau terbatuk ditengah ciumanmu. Darah menyelinap keluar bibirmu dan separuhnya masuk ke mulutku.

Begitu. Terus bagi darahmu agar aku tahu rasa sakitmu.

Kau terjatuh. Kakimu sudah tak mampu menopangmu. Dan aku, aku ikuti gerakanmu. Aku ikut duduk bersamamu.

xXxXx

_Melodi cintaku terpatahkan._

_Terbungkam oleh tipuan menyesakkan._

_Katakan kematian itu tidak ada._

_Aku tak mampu bersuara._

_Sebut aku bisu._

_Aku tak sanggup berkata kau pergi dari sisiku._

xXxXx

Bukan pemakaman Kiba terlalu menyakitkan untuk dihadiri. Jika tak ada orang-orang berbadan tegap yang menghadangnya, Shikamaru pun ingin sekali menghadirinya. Setidaknya untuk memastikan yang berada dalam peti itu benar-benar Kiba.

"Maaf, Kiba. Aku tidak tahu kau suka bunga atau tidak. Jadi aku hanya membawa setangkai bunga ini."

Shikamaru meletakkan setangkai lily diatas batu nisan. Ia mengelus nama yang terpahat disana. Inuzuka Kiba. Terasa seperti mimpi, anak berisik itu sudah tiada.

"_Senpai, lupakan apa yang barusan kita lakukan. Seharusnya kita tidak boleh melakukan hal ini._"

Kiba sudah mengingatkannya dari awal. Tapi dia tuli. Dia tak mengindahkan peringatan Kiba.

"_jangan pikir ini mudah, senpai._"

Kecerobohan adalah sifat yang cocok diberikan padanya. Dia menganggap remeh hubungannya dengan Kiba. Padahal anak itu seharusnya menjadi tunangan orang lain. Atau menjadi miliknya.

"Dimana letak kesalahanku?"

Shikamaru bergumam, kematian Kiba terasa tanpa esensi. Dia hanya kaget.

Pertama yang dirasanya adalah kaget. Rasa sedih hanya melintas sesaat. Atau mungkin karena saat itu pula perasaannya langsung mati.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kau mulai mencintai seseorang tapi dia meninggalkanmu lebih cepat dari spekulasi yang bahkan belum kau pikirkan." Shikamaru berujar tanpa menoleh. Dia tahu dia tak sendirian. Sejak tadi ada Neji yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Jika kau jadi diriku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Neji menggeleng. Dia mengerti Shikamaru tak butuh jawaban. Maka dia membiarkan Shikamaru berucap kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak percaya. Aku masih bersamanya kemarin. Berpisah dengannya pun belum genap satu hari. Dan tiba-tiba aku dengar dia meninggal. Orang yang ku cintai tiba-tiba mati. Mati ditangan kakaknya sendiri."

"Kematian selalu mempermainkan," komentar Neji.

"Kau mau membantuku?"

Shikamaru melirik sedikit pada Neji. Ia dapati Neji menatap bingung padanya.

"Aku akan mencari alasan yang sebenarnya. Kiba meninggal diserang peliharaan kakaknya, kau pikir itu masuk akal? Meskipun benar sampai meninggal seharusnya tak ada jasad yang tersisa. Serigala pemakan daging. Mana mungkin membunuh tapi membiarkan korbannya tergeletak untuk ditemukan."

Dahi Neji mengerut. Perkiraan Shikamaru ada benarnya. Lagipula baik Gaara, Shikamaru juga dirinya tidak melihat langsung siapa yang berada dalam peti itu. Bukan hanya mereka. Tapi semua yang hadir dirumah Kiba, tak ada yang melihatnya.

Neji mengangguk. Dalam pikirannya, berbagai rencana sudah tersusun rapi.

xXxXx

_Ketidak tahuan kita mungkin berakhir bencana._

_Menikam, menghujam, menjatuhkan kita pada jurang derita._

_Kita tak berdaya._

_Tak pernah bisa._

xXxXx

Karena tak setiap masaku bertransisi sempurna.

Terkadang aku menemukan diriku hampir menjemput kematian. Terkadang pula aku temukan diriku dijemput harapan.

Dan apa kau tahu?

Sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan hingga kini?

Hal yang menahanku agar tak terjatuh dalam kematian, adalah dirimu.

Aku bahagia karena akhirnya aku temukan hal yang lebih berharga dari hidupku. Kau sematkan hal yang berharga, tapi disaat yang sama, kau sematkan kehancuran.

Kau diujung masa. Menantang nyawa. Menantang takdir. Meski sebenarnya takdir mempermainkanmu. Mempermainkan nasib kita.

"Bertahanlah…"

Kau berkata kita bisa melewati setiap aral. Tanpa kau tahu, sebenarnya kita terjebak. Dalam dentangan lagu kematian kita.

Aral itu tak pernah tiada. Mereka bersembunyi sampai mereka menemukan waktu yang tepat. Untuk menghancurkan kita. Menghancurkan kita sampai ke sendi terkecil. Sehingga kita tak mampu bangkit.

Kita akan mati karena kebodohan kita sendiri.

"Jangan lepaskan aku, Naruto," kau eratkan tubuhmu padaku. Kau terlalu takut jika aku melepasmu, lalu kau mati sendirian.

Aku dan kau tergerus kekalutan. Semakin dan semakin nyata, masamu beradaptasi di dunia terus berkurang. Dan aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa… kecuali mendekapmu.

Meyakinkan bahwa aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Jika kau mati, aku pun ikut mati.

Karena aku terlanjur memberikan jiwaku padamu. Kau pemegang nyawaku. Aku seonggok jasad tak berarti tanpamu.

Karena kau terlanjur memberikan hatimu padaku. Kupegang esensimu. Kau sebuah tubuh tak berhati tanpaku.

"Aku takut…"

Setiap getaran yang tercipta dari suaramu makin menunjukkan kerapuhanmu.

"Aku takut mati…"

Dan rintihanmu bercampur disela getaran dan isakan halusmu. Aku tak mampu lagi. Aku tak kuasa bersikap tegar dipelukanmu.

Kugenggam tanganmu seerat yang kubisa. Agar sekali lagi kau tahu. Aku bersamamu. Jika kematian menjemputmu, maka dia juga menjemputku.

Kupersempit jarak kita. Kau terlalu kalut sehingga tak menyadari aku menarik wajahmu. Kutautkan bibirku dengan bibirmu. Kuraih lumuran darah yang tersisa disudut bibirmu.

Masih pahit. Bahkan lebih pahit. Karena kita tahu, kehancuran merajammu dari dalam.

Dengan waktumu yang semakin menipis, aku masih bodoh.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berharap. Karena kesakitan ini terlalu menikam logikaku. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu. Dan aku tak menyadarinya.

Kita terlalu bodoh. Kau lemah. Dan aku payah. Kita saling bergantung pada benang tipis takdir yang dapat terputus kapan saja. Dan kita tak menyadarinya.

-To Be Continue-

xXxXx

* * *

The power of gajeness-nya makin bertambah. Tepuk tangan semuanya. Horeee~ #plak

Terima kasih sekaligus maaf pada Minna-san yang sudah terlanjur memasukkan fic ini ke list fave-nya, jika kalian merasa fic ini tambah hancur, di remove juga gak apa-apa. Saya rela. Kemampuan menulis saya sedang terkendala status nilai UAS yang menurun bahkan mendekati hancur T_T

Saya akan kabur dari rumah jika nilai saya hancur. Kaasan pasti marah kalau tahu nilai saya. Jadi jika fic ini tak kunjung update, itu berarti benar saya kabur dari rumah. #plak

* * *

**CcloveRuki:**

Amin... saya juga berharap begitu. Dan saya juga ingin melihat mereka terus bermesraan. Sampai punya anak. #plak

Arigatou.

**Miyuki Reiko:**

Angst-nya kurang? Nah kalau disini sudah terasa belum? Harus ya~ #plak

Arigatou.

**Nadeshiko:**

Ah~ kenapa gak review dari dulu .

Rei sudah tambahin angst-nya kok.

Arigatou.

**ThELittleOraNgE:**

Tidak apa-apa. Sudah rela baca dan review fic ini saya membuat Rei senang ^^

Arigatou.

**Cindy Giovani:**

Ah arigatou. Umm maksudnya?

Tapi maaf, ItaDei-nya tidak bisa tampil di chap ini. Gomen, hehe ^^

Arigatou.

xXxXx

* * *

Mohon bimbingan, saran, pendapat serta kritiknya. Arigatou.

Aizuka Rei.


End file.
